Ties that bind
by pamster
Summary: Voldemort is slowly but surely destroying the world. People are dying and who does the Order turn to? The imprisoned dark lord, Deimos who was born as Harry James Potter. Will he help or turn them away? Review but NO flames! M for safety
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Are you sure he is here?"

"Thats what Dumbledore said"

"But this is ridiculous! Look at all these people!"

"I can't believe Dumbledore would endorse these!"

"Well, these are the worst of people. They did so many horrible things! Look, that is Bellatrix Lestrange – she tortured people to insanity!"

The three looked into the cell to see a thin, shaky woman with wispy white hair and an emaciated form.

"Woah!"

"Lets not tarry, come on!"

"Arg... look at this floor, it is so grimy!"

"Who are thse people? These cells are so small!"

"They are people who are horrible enough to be permanently kept here. Now we are almost here."

There was a brief silence before they reached a huge bolted steel door. The man leading them stopped and turned the wheel that unlocked the numerous locking mechanisms of the door as he spoke quietly, "This is where the most dangerous people in history are stored. Grindelwald is in here along with five of his most trusted compatriots. Also older dark lords like Vladimir the violent, Erabus the Salient and so on all the way to Salazar Slytherin and Lady Morgana."

"WHAT? How is that possible? They should be long dead right?"

"No, no they arent. Merlin created this chamber a long time ago to hold dark lords and ladies as well as store dark artifacts. Since then its location has been handed down to a select few in history. Dumbledore is the latest. He was the one who placed Grindelwald, his cronies and you know, the traitor here."

The locking mechanism of the door gave way to reveal another smaller door in front of them with a similar wheel lock. The man leading the group of three said, "There are five more doors like this. The inner chamber is so well protected that even if the prisoners could break their confines, they could not escape."

"Oh, how do you know of this place, Alastor?"

The man's eye whizzed and his wooden leg thumped as he opened the second door, "I do not know its exact location – only Dumbledore does. He gave me a specialized portkey to retrieve _him_."

"Oh ok. How come each door is smaller than before?"

"Because it makes it harder for the prisoners to get out. The last door is a small hole in the wall – you will soon see."

"Oh."

There was more silence as the group made their way through the next three doors. When Moody was opening the last door, he spoke, "Stand back everyone."

Everyone took a few steps back even though they were all crouching as the walls enclosed on each other. Moody opened the thick steel door that was a small square in the wall an everyone saw the hole in the wall, barely big enough for a person.

Moody entered first, followed by the other three. They stepped out of the hole to find themselves in a large semicircular room. All along the walls were statues of the most feared dark lords and ladies in history. Each bronze statue depicted the person wearing their robes but with their hands shackled to chains at their waist. More chains extended from the ones at the waist to shackles around the ankles. On closer inspection, it could be seen that the chains along the waist were directly fused to the wall behind limiting movement completely.

"So where are the people?"

Moody snorted, his eye whizzing madly, "These statues are the people. Each dark person was converted into a statue and placed in this room. If you look into their eyes, you can see they are alive."

One of the group members looked at the closest statue's brown eyes, jumping back when the eyes moved to zero in on them.

"They... they are conscious!"

"Yes they are. Now come on. The person we were asked to bring is here."

The group went further into the large chamber to the figure they were looking for. The man was very young, probably one of the youngest in the room and he had a fierce, rather dangerous expression on his face as avada kedavra green eyes zeroed in on the four people widening a fraction.

The three in the back looked at each other nervously as Moody growled the statue. He turned to the three, "You kids, stand back. Charles, cast a shielding charm on all three of you."

The black haired boy nodded whispering a strong "Protego!" as a thin blue shield erupted, encompassing all three of them.

Moody for his part walked around the statue to where the chains were fused into the wall. He tapped the fusion with his wand whispering a spell. The three watched as the statue suddenly seemed to melt away revealing a youngster with messy black hair and piercing green eyes. The man began coughing as soon as oxygen was able to enter his lungs and Moody stepped back to allow him to cough.

A few minutes passed before the man regained his composure and took a look at the four figures. A cocky smirk played on his lips as he looked at the old auror up front "Mad-Eye, always a pleasure."

Moody growled, "I wish I could say the same traitor."

the man rolled his eyes before looking behind the auror to the three, "Bringing kids to uncase me? You think so little of me?"

Moody growled again and was about to say something when the man made a jerking movement aimed at Moody's wand. He almost retrieved it before shouting as the chains holding him glowed a dangerous red.

Moody laughed unpleasantly, "A bit of a shock eh, Deimos? Those are enchanted chains."

The man, Deimos, regained his composure before his face contorted angrily, "So what do you want?"

Charles decided to speak up as he dropped the barrier and walked to Moody, "Who says we want anything?"

Deimos rolled his eyes, "I may be many things but I am not an idiot, boy. Obviously you want something or why would you have come into this hellhole?"

Moody growled as he waved his wand at Deimos. Instantly, his hands were moved to be cuffed together at his back, still attached to the waist chain which tightened around Deimos's thin waist.

Deimos gasped a little for air as Moody grabbed his right hand roughly, pushing the chains agains his diaphragm. But he wasn't given time to recover as Charles took the other hand and they both dragged Deimos out. The remaining two girls barely glanced at the room as they hurried behind the men.

Just as they were about to exit the room, one of the girls called, "Wait, stop!"

Moody looked disgruntled as he turned to her, "What is it, Holly? Forget your purse?"

She sent him a look before fishing around in her jean pocket and pulling out a black cloth. Moody's good eye widened, "Good call. Very good call. Give me that."

She smirked triumphantly as she threw the cloth at Moody. He caught it deftly and before Deimos had a chance to speak, the cloth was being pushed over his head so it covered his eyes completely.

"Goodness, so much preparation for little old me! Who knew I was so special?" A smirk played on Deimos's lips.

Moody jabbed him in the ribs causing him to wince, "Watch it Deimos, I might accidentally drop you a knife."

Deimos snorted a little in apparent amusement as Moody and Charles continued out with Deimos in between them, the doors automatically locking securely behind.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Dumbledore looked at Lily Potter for what had to be the trillionth time. She was fidgeting all over, her brow creased in worry.

He sighed, "Lily, there is no other way. We can no longer defeat Voldemort. He has become so powerful that we need someone equal in strength to take him."

Lily bit her lip before her son, Danny said gruffly, "What if he doesnt agree to fight against Voldemort?"

Dumbledore sighed again and he didn't even mouth his answer before Danny's wife Ginny spoke up, "And did you really think sending our kids would help convince him? Honestly!"

Calla Longbottom nee Potter nodded, voicing her own problems with sending her daughter. Dumbledore looked upwards as if praying for an end to this just as the door opened. The entire Order instantly quietened to see Moody and Danny Potter's son, Charles dragging a blindfolded figure into the room. The figure seemed to be speaking but nothing could be heard.

The girls, Lily and Holly trailed closely behind. While the men were securing Deimos into the chair at the head of the table, Holly said, "We had to silence him."

Dumbledore smiled at her, "No problem. Did you encounter any issues retrieving him?"

Charles shook his head, stepping back, "Not really sir. The shackles were pretty good in subduing him."

Dumbledore nodded, "Good, now lets see our prisoner, shall we?"

The four nodded, sitting down at different places in the huge conference table. The Order of the Phoenix had grown over the years to have more than a hundred members. So when they were sitting in meeting, each person got their own magically enhanced mike to be able to be heard.

Everyone watched with baited breath as Dumbledore waved his wand at the figure, removing the blindfold and the silencing charm at once.

Deimos blinked a few times to adjust to the light before squinting as he saw the huge amount of people in front of him. Seeing Dumbledore, he smirked, "Ah hello Dumbledore. I assume this is your little Order? Looks like it has grown... How many years has it been? Five? Ten? Twenty?"

Dumbledore didn't say anything, choosing to observe the man in front of him. In a mere five years, he had risen to be the most feared dark lord in history, even feared by the prominent Lord Voldemort. It had taken the combined efforts of Voldemort and Dumbledore to capture him and that was by accident. To be asking such a figure for help was a big risk and Dumbledore knew it. So he forced his eyes to twinkle and put on a benign smile as he turned to their prisoner.

"Hello Harry."

Deimos blinked, stopping his prattle as he turned to look at Dumbledore, "Interesting choice to call me by my given name. You can drop the grandfather act Dumbledore, it has absolutely no effect on me."

Dumbledore sighed, seeming to age significantly.

"So... How long has it been?"

"Twenty years." A different voice spoke. Deimos strained to look at who had spoken, his eyes widening fractionally as he took in the appearance of James Potter. The man had more wrinkles on his face and the childhood mischievousness that followed him around was notably absent.

"Hm..." _Twenty years... Twenty years had passed since I was captured!_

There was more silence and Deimos took the opportunity to to test the chains holding him to the chair and the floor. Noting no way to escape, he decided to bide his time waiting for someone to speak.

Finally he asked, "So Tommy still around?"

That seemed to spark some attention. Some of the newer members looked at each other wondering who Tommy was and the older members started.

Dumbledore nodded in resignation, "Unfortunately Voldemort is still around, yes."

Deimos smirked, "Ah... So that is why you have brought me from the hellhole."

More silence except for muttering on the part of younger members answered him. He clucked his tongue against his teeth observing the members. Most of the members from his time were there though some were clearly missing including Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hestia Jones.

_Ah Dumbledore is speaking._ Deimos turned to look at Dumbledore again.

"Voldemort has, unfortunately progressed beyond our imagination. He has taken over most of Europe including Britain, Germany and Italy and created concentration camps for muggles where they do menial labor that will slowly kill them. Half-bloods and muggle-borns have been taken and forced to serve purebloods as slaves."

Harry smirked, "Tommy found my scrolls didn't he?"

The muttering around the room got suddenly louder before Dumbledore said fiercely, "Silence!"

he turned to look at Deimos, "What scrolls?"

Deimos rolled his eyes, "Ah so you do not know! My scrolls, Dumbledore, contained many many things none of which you would like."

Puzzled looks were exchanged before Dumbledore cleared his throat, "We are providing refuge for as many people as we can in Hogwarts and its grounds but we cannot hold out anymore."

The smirk was back on his face, "SO what do you want me to do? You want to trade me in for a deal? I would love to chat with Tommy..."

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, that will never happen under my watch."

Deimos's face showed confusion as he looked at Dumbledore, "Oh then what did you hope to accomplish by bringing me here?"

Dumbledore looked suddenly nervous as he said, "Harry, you are our last hope. You are powerful enough that even Voldemort feared you. We need you to save the world from the calamity that is Voldemort!"

That seemed to spark something as Deimos began darkly laughing – not just laughing but chortling as tears ran down his face and he snorted.

It was almost ten minutes later that he stopped to look at Dumbledore, eyes blazing "You must be out of your god damn mind, you sick old coot! Why the hell would I want to help you bastards who have made my life a miserable hell for the past twenty years? Do you think I am some selfless puppet who would be grateful to be let out of the hell you put me in to follow your each and every order? Did you dare to think that I, Deimos, the most feared dark lord in history – so feared that the gods put their heads down to me – would simply acquiesce to destroy another lord who has, much to my pleasure, been torturing you? My god, you miserable wench, you truly do not know anything about me, do you?"

His tirade was interrupted by a loud voice, "SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!"

Deimos stopped to look at the voice, his face showing amusement as he regarded his twin brother, "AH! Daniel Potter, pleasure to see that time has done wonders on your face."

Danny, the exact albeit older replica of Harry colored a little before shouting, "Show some respect, traitor. You should be grateful Dumbledore is even offering you a chance to redeem yourself!"

Deimos snorted at that, "Grateful? You are all out of your fucking minds! Tell me, Daniel, if your Dumbledore is so great, why did he put me in that hellhole instead of killing me?"

"Because-"

Daniel was cut off by a silencing spell as Dumbledore said, "That is enough. I guess we were wrong to think that you could change, Harry."

Deimos rolled his eyes, "Guilt-tripping me much? Do you honestly think I have a conscience, old man?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled remotely, "I had hoped you would. Moody, the blindfold."

In mere seconds, Deimos's vision, hearing and speech were all cut off as he was led away flanked by Moody and Charles again.

As soon as they returned, someone asked, "Albus, do you really think that he would help us?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I do. I think somewhere deep within him, Harry has the ability to change and become the boy he once was."

Daniel looked at his three sisters Calla, Rose and Violet as they exchanged disbelieving looks. But nowhere dared to question Dumbledore as he spoke, "I want everyone, including the younger members to take turns guarding his cell. Please sign up for shifts here."

A sheet of paper was quickly passed around as the members quickly wrote down their names.

It wasn't until two hours later that the _stupefy _that had been cast on Harry wore off. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around wondering where the hell he was. Moving a little, he quickly found that the chains the held his hands to his waist and connected to his ankles were adjoined to three different chains that were welded into the wall but had been loosened to allow a little movement in his hands. Getting up he took a few experimental steps noticing how the chains restricted his gait to a few inches at a time and began a slow walk to test the limits of the chains holding him to the wall. He was able to get five inches or so from the checkered bars before he could advance no further. Rolling his eyes, he looked around at his new home. There was a bare, straw cot in a corner, a toilet in another corner and a sole slight bulb hung from the top.

Looking through the bars, he squinted to see a form sitting in a chair watching his movements.

"Who are you?" he inquired lightly, taking a seat on the cot. The form moved over to the bars, dragging his chair along allowing Deimos a clearer picture. The boy looked like a replica of James Potter though some features were different.

"Ah... Charles, correct?"

The boy nodded, sitting down, "Yep. I guess you are my uncle."

Deimos shrugged, leaning against the wall, "Mere semantics, pal, just semantics. So whose kid are you?"

the boy looked rather proud, "My dad is Daniel Potter and my mom is Ginny Potter."

Deimos didn't show any reaction – he had assumed as much.

"Hm... so kid, do your parents know you are here?"

The boy looked proud of himself, "Oh yah. Dumbledore has asked me to help in guarding you."

Deimos raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? How old are you anyways? Sixteen? Seventeen?"

"I am nineteen, thanks very much."

"And Dumbledore let you join the Order eh? The standards have clearly gone down over the years."

The boy looked a little affronted when there were footsteps and a girl appeared holding two plates. She handed one to Charles as she sat down in her own chair.

Deimos took the opportunity to look at her, instantly noticing the reddish blond hair and green eyes,

"You came to retrieve me as well, right?"

the girl nodded, "Yep, name's Lily Longbottom."

"Lils, I was just saying that technically he is our uncle."

Lily made a face and Deimos repeated, "And I was saying it is mere semantics. Now Lily, your parents are Neville and Calla?"

she nodded, "Yep."

That brought out a stretch of silence that no one broke. Deimos watched the kids eat silently, the smells triggering sudden memories of food of a time long ago.

Deciding it was probably a good idea to catch up on sleep, Deimos lay on the cot, albeit uncomfortably and closed his eyes, sleep quickly overcoming him.

"Alright everyone, I would like you to practice turning your quills into mice now."

Rose and Violet Potter sat up front on the desk as they watched the room full of children wave their wands. The twins had married the Weasley twins and had had twins of their own at oddly enough, the same time. Four of the children in the class they were teaching were their own children.

"Ryan! Stop poking James and concentrate!" Ryan looked at Violet sheepishly as James sent a smirk at his mother, Rose.

The ladies rolled their eyes identically before turning to help the students who were actually trying to get their quills to turn into mice.

"So what do you think he is like?"

"I don't know. I heard he was an absolute terror before Dumbledore caught him."

"I heard that too – apparently everyone was so afraid of him that they started calling him you-know-who and not the current dark lord."

"I bet that made Snake face angry"

"Probably but you know even he was afraid of him."

"SILENCE!" Both Violet and Rose bellowed before looking at each other and laughing. They then turned to look at the four identical boys with cross expressions, "Lets see you boys try to change your quills to mice. NOW!"

James went first smirking, "Ok mum." A small white mouse stood where his quill had been seconds later. Arthur, his brother went next and an identical mouse stood there. Ryan and Ethan then went and succeeded as well causing both women to huff and walk around helping others.

"Right anyway, I want to ask Dumbledore if he would let us take turns guarding him."

"It would be pretty cool to be able to talk to him."

"I know... Imagine the things he knows about our mums."

"Oh yah! Bargaining chips!"

"Yah!"

"I am afraid of what those four are planning." Rose commented looking at the four heads stuck together.

Violet groaned as she joined her, "I know. The last time they did that, the entire south tower exploded!"

"Hopefully it doesnt have to do with _him_."

"Oh _him_. I can't stand the fact that we have to turn to him for help. Honestly, he murdered thousands for no reason!"

Rose and Violet shared disgusted looks before ending their class. They continued chatting as they headed down to what used to be the Slytherin hangout spot and was now converted to a specialized dungeon. They entered to find Charles and Lily, their elder brother and sister's children respectively, guarding Deimos's cell.

"Hey auntie!" Both kids stood to hug the twins.

"Hey guys. Has he been causing trouble?"

"Nah... he commented that we looked too young to be in the Order before falling asleep."

Rose smiled, "Well you are too young but the times have changed. Go take a break. Vi and I will watch him for a few hours."

They both smiled gratefully before heading out. Rose and Violet sat at the vacated chairs staring right into the cell.

"He looks so young."

"Exactly how he did when he was twenty."

"I guess whatever Albus did to him causes him to stay the same age."

"I wonder what he did."

"Do you really want to know?"

"I guess not... It can't have been good."

Rose and Violet nodded to each other making a silent pact not to ask though they did wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For the next ten days, Order members took turns watching over Harry's cell though they all reported that Deimos had slept through their entire shift.

Finally it was the eleventh day after they had brought Harry back and everyone was getting restless. As it was, Charles Potter and Holly Potter were on duty that day. They were both sitting in front of the cell playing chess when Deimos opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to remember what had happened as he sat up.

He looked at the kids outside the cell and decided to find some amusement in watching them play the game. He realized very fast however, that Charles was hopeless at chess and that the girl was moderately good.

He watched Charles about to move a pawn to his death and spoke up, "You may want to move the Queen to E3 instead."

Both kids jumped as they turned to Deimos.

"Er... you are awake!"

Harry nodded, "Yep, it looks like it doesnt it. Now queen to E3"

Charles looked suspicious before following the step. Five minutes later, he had won the game and was whooping. Holly looked cross, "You could only win if someone helped you, dimwit!"

Deimos instantly liked her, "Ah, and who might you be?"

"Holly Potter, the dimwit's brother."

Deimos smirked as he slowly made his way closer to the bars, or as close as he could anyways, "I see. So how long was I out?"

"About ten days. Why did you sleep so long?"

"Ah Harry, I see you are awake though it was quite a long time you slept, my boy." Dumbledore walked in just then, his twinkle in his eye. Deimos had a sneaking suspicion that the old man had been hiding in the shadows watching them interact.

And so he rolled his eyes, "Obviously. Now Albus you didn't really expect me to sleep for an hour after twenty years of no sleep, did you?"

Holly gasped loudly and Dumbledore waved the answer away, "Well my boy, have you thought about my offer?"

Deimos looked at him as though he was crazy, "Thanks but no thanks. I do not want the freedom you have provided me." Deimos raised his hands showing off the shackles, "in return for defeating the little pest Tommy. I think I would prefer to go back to the hellhole, thanks."

Dumbledore deflated a little before asking, "Alright, now what were those scrolls you were talking about?"

Deimos looked at Dumbledore incredulously, "You have really gone daft with age havent you? Even the senile old coot that you were before would know I would never answer that."

Dumbledore sighed before saying, "I was hoping you would not have to make me ask the hard way."

Deimos rolled his eyes, "What, are you going to torture me? I am afraid you really are senile now. I am Deimos, Dumbledore the human version of fear. Nothing you can do can instill it in me!"

Dumbledore smirked, "Not true, Harry, not true at all. Charles, Holly would you leave us?"

the kids looked a little afraid before they disappeared through the door, just as Moody entered a strange expression on his face.

Deimos sighed softly resigning himself for upcoming pain. He was, however, surprised when Moody walked over and began undoing his chains.

"What you moving me somewhere with less witnesses?" his eyes flickered to the door where he knew the kids would undoubtedly be standing.

Dumbledore laughed, "Oh no, dear boy, not at all!"

Deimos resisted the urge to growl as he watched Moody silently remove all the chains though the cuffs remained on his wrists and ankles.

"Are you sure this is wise Albus? I would rather not give him such freedom."

Dumbledore waved Moody's concern away as he withdrew a long wooden stick from his pocket and handed it to Harry. Deimos looked even more surprised as he took the stick from Dumbledore, a wave of euphoria passing over him.

"The wand can only perform the most basic of spells."

Deimos nodded, still reveling in the happiness that had washed over him. Dumbledore continued, "You will notice the cuffs are still on you. They are keyed into all the Order members and will cause you immense pain should you try to attempt any harm or leave at an time."

Deimos shrugged. He knew that already.

Dumbledore looked at Deimos seriously, "Harry, I really hope you decide to help us out. Our entire hopes rest on your shoulders."

Deimos rolled his eyes resisting the urge to begin a tirade as Moody pushed him out the cell. Catching himself before he could fall, he turned to look at Dumbledore, "So you are just letting me go. Just like that?"

Dumbledore smiled a little, "Mostly. You are free to wander the castle though if you take step outside, you will find yourself in immense pain."

Deimos nodded, not believing it was true yet as he took an experimental step. Seeing no catches or sudden pain, he opened the door to the dungeon his eyes instantly landing on two sheepish forms. He nodded to Charles and Lily before taking a few more steps. He was almost at the staircase out of the dungeons when a voice called out, "Wait!"

he turned around, knowing it was too good to be true only to see Charles and Lily rushing over. They looked slightly nervously at each other before Lily asked, "Would it be ok if we came with you? I mean, we wanted to get to know you and stuff."

Deimos shrugged, choosing instead to climb up the stairs. He paused at a window to look outside for the first time in two decades, surprise flitting through his eyes at the buildings there.

"What happened to the grounds?"

the two looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Deimos realized they were changed before the kids were born and shook his head, continuing upwards. He headed upwards directly to the seventh floor followed by the kids. They watched in confusion as he walked across a piece of wall three times and gaped when a door appeared.

Deimos resisted the urge to snort as he said, "Well come in!"

they nodded dumbly, following Deimos into the room. They stopped in shock when they saw the large meadow that was there.

"What is this place?"

Deimos fell to his knees and sunk his fingers through the wet grass. He answered blissfully, "It is the come and go room – a special place in Hogwarts where whatever you want most will be given to you."

Lily and Charles sat down next to Deimos forming a strange triangle.

Lily asked excitedly, "Really? Can it give me an elephant?"

Deimos looked quite amused, "Sure, I want an elephant."

Suddenly a loud trumpeting noise was heard and a giant elephant appeared inches away from them.

"Cool! This is awesome!" "Ooh!" Both kids looked absolutely excited. Deimos smiled a little for the first time in years and the elephant disappeared to be replaced by three brooms.

"What happened?"

It was Charles who looked the most upset. Deimos shrugged, "I was tired of him. Do either of you fly?"

Charles and Lily's eyes widened, "Er... no Mr... What do we call you?"

Deimos stopped near one of the brooms, "Call me Deimos. Nothing more, nothing less."

They nodded and Charles said, "Well Deimos, flying has been outlawed for eighteen years ever since you-know-who cast a taboo on all brooms. Any broom will immediately take the carrier to him if they ride it."

Deimos rolled his eyes, "This is the Room of Requirement. These brooms are not real. Come here."

Seeing both of them still looking nervous, Deimos shrugged and mounted the broom. They watched with awed expressions as he flew up to the clear sky, performed a series of somersaults and dives and landed looking exhilarated.

"Ah... I have missed that quite a bit."

"That was AWESOME!" Both of them looked quite excited. Deimos smirked, "Want to have a go?"

They nodded in unison and Deimos pointed at the brooms, "First, you stand next to the brooms like this."

Both of them stood next to the brooms.

"Good, now place your hand directly over the brooms and say _Up_."

"Up." "Up."

The brooms instantly flew into their arms. Deimos nodded, "Good you seem to have inherited the Potter genes. Now mount your brooms like this."

Both slid over the brooms.

"Very good. Now kick off and experience flying!"

Both followed Deimos and they were in the air in seconds. Lily squealed as she directed her broom to go around in circles. Charles took it a step further in whizzing higher into the sky and doing loops. Deimos for his part flew around some more before coming to the ground and lying peacefully on the grass, watching the two fly. In no time at all, he was asleep once again.

He woke up two hours later to the sound of laughter. Looking around, he saw Charles and Lily eating from a picnic basket along with Holly and two other kids. All three looked up as Deimos walked over. It was Holly however who ran over and hugged Deimos, "Ooh! Thanks so much for showing us this place! Flying is SO cool!"

The new girl had brown hair that fell in ringlets around her face and was standing next to Charles. She looked suspicious of him, as did the boy with flaming red hair next to her.

"You know you look eerily like Ron and Hermione."

The boy crossed his arms, "They are our parents."

Deimos looked amused as he nodded, "Ah, and your names?"

"Anemone"

"Godric."

Deimos muttered "Typical. So are you dating?"

Instantly they all made sour faces.

"Eew! We are practically family!"

Deimos smirked and sat with his back to a tree, "Alright... So Charles, Lily you took these three flying?"

Instantly the expressions changed and even Anemone was excitedly retelling their experiences flying in a few minutes. Deimos listened silently to the kids, marveling at the innocence they showed. He had most definitely not been like that at their age. Indeed, when he was twenty, he was on top of the world – the leader of more than a thousand followers, the murderer of more people than he could count, on his way to taking over more than a few countries and the author of more than a few treatises. But this, he had not been, strangely enough, he missed not having the opportunity.

It was a few hours later that the conversation lulled and silence was restored in the meadow. Deimos was staring at a few woodpeckers on a nearby tree when Anemone asked, "Um... Deimos?"

Deimos turned to look at her, "Hm...?"

She fidgeted slightly and Deimos said, "Spit it out, girl."

"Well, were you really a dark lord?"

Deimos's eyes instantly grew cold, "Indeed, why? Do you need ideas to take over the world?"

The girl colored instantly, "Hey! It was just a question."

Deimos took a calming breath as he looked at the replica of Ron coming to defend his sister. What was his name? Right, Godric.

"Yes I was a dark lord."

"Oh." the girl seemed to deflate. To Deimos, she appeared the type of girl who chose to believe in the best of people – not a trait he particularly liked.

His musings were stopped short by a sudden ringing sound. He watched in amusement as Holly flipped open a phone and spoke into it, "Hello?"

"OH hi mum. No Charlie and I are in the seventh floor."

"Oh sorry. We will be there in a sec."

She hung up and looked at Godric, "Apparently McGonagall is angry because we arent in the common room. It is past curfew."

Godric jumped up, swearing and he and Holly ran off. Deimos looked amused as he turned to look at the the three remaining, "School is in session then?"

Lily nodded, "Yep, Holly and Godric are in their seventh year and they are supposed to set examples by being in the common room by curfew."

Deimos looked upwards at the night sky, "Ah... Gryffindors?"

"Er... no."

Deimos looked at Charles who explained, "We don't have houses anymore. There arent enough kids to have separate houses so we are all clumped into one."

Deimos shrugged, "Probably for the best. So why are you not leaving? I imagine your parents would not be pleased with your choice of company."

the three looked at each other and shrugged. Then Lily said something he least expected, "Its just that our parents have always been so uptight. It is interesting to find an adult who is so _chillaxed_"

Deimos refrained from commenting, looking instead at the sky.

Anemone continued, "I know, my mum would blow a gasket if she found out that I had flown! Not to mention what my dad would do."

"Ron would be pleased."

"Oh no! Dad is even more uptight than my mom! He wouldn't let Godric and I use his wand even for small kitchen spells until we were eleven!"

Deimos didn't let his surprise show. Obviously the world had changed in his absence but he could care less.

"And not to mention my parents! Everyone expects great things from the son of the boy-who-lived don't they! They are constantly pushing me towards Defense against the dark arts and more auror stuff – no fun at all! But at the same time, they won't even let me attend a single battle! Its ridiculous!"

Deimos didn't answer at all. Instead he stood and stretched. The three saw as the black robes he was wearing rode up a little revealing the cuffs still on his form. But Deimos wasnt all that bothered by it. He was going to enjoy the little freedom he had.

And with that in mind, he asked the room for a box of cigars and a lighter. The three looked in interest as Deimos popped the cigar into his mouth expertly lighting it. He took a drag looking like it was heaven before blowing the smoke out into the air.

"Aah that smells awful!"

Deimos smirked at Lily, blowing more smoke out. Taking that as their cue to leave, the three stood.

"We should probably go too. Our parents would kill us."

Deimos waved them away before finding a nice rock to sit on and enjoy his cigar.

"Dumbledore, are you sure it is wise to allow Deimos to roam around free?"

Dumbledore frowned at the group assembled in front of him. It was close to midnight and they were having a partial Order meeting.

"Listen, I am sure I can convince Harry to join our cause. He just needs time and some freedom."

People looked around at each other displaying varying emotions. Dumbledore turned to Charles, "Charles, did you happen to learn anything by following Harry around?"

Charles looked at Lily and Anemone before shaking his head, "Not really sir. He isn't much of a conversationalist. He was mostly quiet the entire time."

Anemone continued, "I asked him if he really was a dark lord and he instantly clammed up and said yes."

Dumbledore nodded, "Alright thank you three. As for everyone, I suggest you give Harry some time. He has just spent twenty years in what he claims is a hellhole."

People winced at the thought of that much time in imprisonment – it was unimaginable!

Dumbledore smiled at successfully getting them to look at Harry in a new light. Closing the chapter, he spoke up, "Alright, let us begin planning the liberation of Camp Wartoc."

"How many people are there in the camp?"

"Almost three thousand."

"We can't hold that many people!"

"But we must!"

"What are we going to do!"

"You didn't tell Dumbledore about the room of requirement!"

Charles nodded to Lily, Anemone, Godric and Holly. They were in an unused classroom they had found a few years back that was a hundred percent away from prying eyes and ears.

"I didn't tell him because then Dumbledore will close it up."

Godric bit his lip, "What is wrong with that?"

Lily spoke up, "Well look at Deimos. The first happiness he got in twenty years was to fall to his knees and touch the grass. Do you really want to take that away?"

Godric shook his head, realizing just then what Lily was saying. Anemone continued, "Plus, you have to admit, the room is intriguing. I for one want to see what else we could do that our parents did when they were kids."

They all nodded and Holly looked excited, "And of course flying!"

They all laughed, "Yep and flying!"

"Um... guys?" They looked at Charles. "What do you make of Deimos?"

"I can't really tell, to be honest. He is just so detached – he seems out of it quite a lot."

"I agree Lily. The only expression I ever saw on his face was the absolute happiness he got from flying – that was unforgettable."

"I wonder what he did that forced Dumbledore to lock him up..."

Everyone turned to look at Anemone. She colored a little, "Its just that it must have been bad and none of the history books say anything other than that it was the worst period of time since Salazar Slytherin!"

There was silence after that statement as everyone pondered that.

"Well it must have been really bad... We found him in a statue unable to move anything but his eyeballs."

"WHAT?"

"Yah, it was pretty ridiculous! And horrendous!"

"Thats horrible! Why would anyone do that to another person!"

"Oh my god!"

"Er... guys"

They all looked at Holly who was holding the marauder's map, "McGonagall is coming this way."

"Crap, we have to disperse."

"Guys, we don't tell anyone of this. Agreed?"

They all nodded and the group instantly disappeared their separate ways. Charles stayed in the room, pulling out a book and pretending to read just as the professor appeared.

"Oh Charles, its you. I was wondering who had left the light on in this room."

Charles smiled, "Sorry Professor I didn't realize the time."

She smiled at her favorite alumnus, "No problem Charles. What were you reading?"

Charles showed her, "The secret to becoming an animagus."

"Aah, that is a tremendous task Charles. It takes many years to become an animagus – just ask your grandfather or Sirius Black."

Charles shrugged, "Yah but it is pretty cool. Wait, Professor, _you_ are an animagus!"

Minerva smiled tightly, "Yes I am – don't you go telling the younger ones that!"

Charles laughed as he mock-zipped his lips, "My lips are sealed madam!"

Minerva chuckled quietly as she ushered Charles out the room. Neither noticed that in the shadows of the room, Deimos had remained, listening to the entire conversation.

"Is it true?"

"Is HE really out?"

"I hope not! I helped put him there!"

Three angry voices turned to the person who had said that, "WHAT?"

"No! No, I didn't physically do anything but I wasnt able to get to him on time to prevent Dumbledore from stabbing him in the back!"

There was silence before the three deflated, "Oh, there is nothing you could have done!"

"Dont worry about it!"

"We must see him!"

"We need to!"

"What do you think he will do once he sees us!"

"He will kill us all!"

"Aah!" The fourth voice made them turn to see the man clutching his head as a voice said in his mind

"_Ah, there you four are. I thought I saw some plotting going on."_

The man looked around wildly, "What? Whats going on? Who are you?"

The other three looked at him dumbly, "Nicholas! What is it?"

"Its HIM. He is in my head!"

"No he isn't, Nick – you are just tired. Go lay down."

the man nodded rubbing his head as he walked into one of the buildings in what used to be the Hogwarts grounds.

From a window in Hogwarts, Deimos shook his head in amusement and smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

*mushuxlll*The Harry of this story has a strange relationship with everyone in cannon. Relationships with cannon characters will be developed but not until at least Chapter 5 or 6. Until then, the children will be the ones interacting the most with Deimos (Harry). As for the Potter family, here it is:

James & Lily Potter:

Harry and Daniel Potter – 40

Calla Potter – 37

Rose & Violet Potter – 36

*A. Reader * Harry will NOT EVER be light or good in this story! He is DARK and he has his own agenda which he WILL follow. I know there are many OC's but once they are all introduced, the story should become clearer.

Feel free to ask questions!

Also, everyone can expect more action in the next chapter.

EVERYONE REVIEW TO GET CHAPTERS FASTER!

Chapter 3

"Ah there you are, Harry!"

Deimos resisted the urge to growl as he turned to face the twinkling old man who hurrying down the corridor. In the past five days or so, he had managed to avoid him only conversing with one of the five kids that seemed to enjoy his company.

"Dumbledore." Deimos inclined his head a little as the older man stopped a few inches in front of him.

He smiled, "Would you care to join me for a cup of tea, Harry? Perhaps I could update you on the status of the world."

Deimos rolled his eyes as he turned his back on the old man, "Thanks but no thanks."

He had barely taken a few steps before the cuffs turned red hot and he erupted in pain. Gritting his teeth, Deimos turned to face Dumbledore, "What the fuck?"

Dumbledore waved his wand and the pain stopped, "I am sorry Harry, but I must insist you come."

Deimos growled threateningly before striding alongside Dumbledore, muttering under his breath.

"That is so immoral! It shouldnt be right to treat anyone like that!" Anemone was ranting to Godric and Charles a few minutes later.

"I mean, not everyone has to listen to Dumbledore! Why would he do such a thing!"

Charles put a calming hand on her shoulder, "Maybe Dumbledore had reason. I mean the means he went about doing it is so obviously wrong but..."

Just then the door opened to their meeting spot and Holly and Lily hurried in, "They arent going to Dumbledore's office!"

"WHAT?"

Holly showed them the map, "See, they are headed to the dungeons! Come on!"

The group rolled their eyes at the overly excited girl before hurrying after her towards the dungeons eager to spy on their newest friend.

"Shhh..." Lily held a finger to her lips as the five cast disillusionment and undetectable charms on each other and headed into the open dungeon door. They found themselves instantly in front of Deimos's cell where interestingly, Dumbledore was not torturing him.

Deimos looked directly at the spot where the kids were hiding, disillusioned. He winked at them before turning to Dumbledore. They were both sitting in a table that had been erected in the cell with Dumbledore facing away from the bars and Deimos towards it.

"So are we going to sit here all day or are you planning on saying something, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore frowned before saying, "We are waiting Harry."

Deimos rolled his eyes as he moved his hands, showing off the fact that they were once again attached to the waist chain and to his ankles. Upon closer inspection, it was obvious the chains were attached to the chair he was sitting in.

"Alright... tell me why you have secured me again."

Dumbledore sighed. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Two reasons actually. The first is that your time to decide whether you will or will not help us ends today. The second is that the mind healer I summoned will not see you unless you are secured."

Deimos rolled his eyes, sighing deeply. His decision was pretty much made though he wondered if he was making a bad decision. He thought back to the many mental conversations he had had with the other witches and wizards in their immobile prisons, wondering what they would do in a situation like this.

His musings were interrupted by the bars sliding away to reveal his sister, Calla. His eyes flickered to the corner where he knew Charles and the others were hiding and he sent them a slight wink letting them know their secret was safe.

For her part, Calla walked in, a briefcase in her arms as she sat down next to Dumbledore facing away from the bars.

Deimos smirked at her. She looked identical to their mother in every way, including the emerald green eyes. He and Daniel had been the only ones to inherit their father's black hair.

"Fancy seeing you here, Calla."

She frowned at him, "Its Healer Longbottom to you."

Deimos smirked even more, "Oh really _Healer Longbottom? _I never thought you would marry that clumsy oaf. Does he still stumble and stutter at every word? Oh what am I saying? He probably can't even remember how to spell his own name!"

Calla grit her teeth as she withdrew a book from her briefcase and put it on the table with a thump, "Neville is a thousand times the man you are, traitor."

Deimos rolled his eyes again, "I am sure he is. Now what is this, sweetheart? A little light reading for little old me?"

Dumbledore decided to intervene before Calla, "Stop being an antagonist, Harry. We are trying to help you."

"More like help yourself, you mean. Tell me Dumbledore, would you ever have come to redeem me if you hadn't been losing the war?"

Dumbledore didn't say a word, knowing full well it was a ridiculous attempt to beat Deimos with logic. Instead, he turned to Calla who had been writing down notes.

"Calla, dear, would you testify for the record that Harry is of sound mental health?"

Calla nodded, sticking her pen behind her ear as she stood. She pulled out her wand and placed the tip at Deimos's forehead. Deimos for his part resisted the urge to attempt to disarm her as she whispered a spell.

A moment later, she stepped back a shocked look on her face. Dumbledore asked in concern, "What is it?"

"I performed a charm that would tell me his Intelligence Quotient or IQ and it is 250! The highest anyone has ever known to be 210!"

Deimos smirked at her, "What, honey? Surprised that someone might actually have an IQ greater than twn? Thats what Neville had right?"

Calla grit her teeth again and Dumbledore asked, "So his mental health is normal?"

Calla jabbed her wand into the scar on Deimos's forehead and whispered a different spell. Instantly a holographic monitor displaying a series of curves appeared.

Calla nodded, "Brain activity is above average. One more test."

She whispered a longer spell and a strange green light eluded from Deimos's skull. She looked at it thoughtfully before deciding, "His mental health... well he is a cross of a Grade A Psychopath and a Grade A Sociopath – just what you would expect from a coldblooded murderer."

Deimos smirked at her, "Why honey! Thats the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

Calla rolled her eyes as she moved over to Dumbledore, "There, happy?"

Dumbledore smiled at her, "Thank you dear. Alright Harry, do you know what this is?"

Deimos looked at the clear fluid filled vial in Dumbledore's hand and nodded, "Obviously. Come on Dumbledore, what do you take me for, a complete idiot? I know veritaserum when I see it."

"Good because you are going to drink it. Open your mouth."

Deimos didn't put up any resistance and did as he was told. There was a brief silence as Dumbledore and Calla watched him, waiting for his eyes to glaze over. But it never happened.

"What is your birth name?"

Deimos smirked, "Come now, surely you already know that. In fact, you use it every time you speak with me!"

Dumbledore frowned, "How are you immune to veritaserum?"

Deimos made noises with his tongue, "Tut, tut Albus your age has gotten the better of you. You have forgotten Sasha!"

"Sasha! She bit you?"

Deimos grinned, cocking his head and showing of a bite there, "Of course dear old Sasha was kind enough to give me some of her venom in several different places. Nothing you do can cause me to reveal the truth." Sasha was one of the most poisonous snakes in the world and by biting him, he was immune to snake venom – a major part of veritaserum.

Calla groaned and Dumbledore said, "Alright then we will have to do this the hard way. We will start easy. What was your birth name?"

Deimos rolled his eyes at the dumb question, "Harry James Potter."

Dumbledore nodded, "Good. Next question, what house were you in in Hogwarts?"

Deimos looked like the whole thing was amusing him, "I was not in a house. The hat refused to sort me."

Dumbledore nodded, "True, I should have realized there was something wrong then itself."

Deimos shrugged, "Wrong my fellow? Nah, you should have realized my potential then. Anyways. Come one ask me some more questions."

Dumbledore looked at the man in front of him curiously before asking, "Alright then, when did you leave your parents' house?"

Deimos tapped his chin thoughtfully, "When I was eleven I believe? It was the summer after my first year at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore nodded, "Correct. How old were your siblings then?"

Deimos looked at him curiously, trying to find the reason for thequestions but he answered anyways, "Well Daniel was eleven as well, Calla was eight and Rose and Violet were seven."

Dumbledore looked at Calla who nodded, "Yep thats right."

Dumbledore nodded, "Alright. Then where did you go after leaving Potter manor?"

at that Deimos smirked, "Wouldnt you like to know? I am afraid I cannot tell you that Dumbledore."

Dumbledore frowned but carried on, "Come on Harry, where did you go after you left? You didn't take any belongings with you."

Deimos sneered at that, "No, why would I do that? I didn't need anything from my so called family."

Calla bristled a little but didn't say anything. Dumbledore continued, "Alright, did you go join Voldemort?"

Deimos actually laughed at that. "Oh that great oaf? Why would I join the toerag? He isn't even fit to wipe my boots! No Dumbledore, I did not go to him."

Dumbledore tapped his chin, "Harry you have to tell me what you did if you want the Order to trust you. Only then can we guarantee you partial freedom in return for helping us."

Deimos looked incredulous, "Wait WHAT? You honestly thought I was going to agree to help YOU Dumbledore? You must be out of your mother-fucking mind! What the hell were you thinking? I would NEVER fight for you. HELL NO! I would rather stay imprisoned for millenia than do that!"

Deimos took a deep breath, and Dumbledore frowned.

"I see. I had really hoped you would have changed your mind. Calla, help me secure Harry to the walls. We will return him to his imprisonment later tonight."

The kids watched in barely concealed anger and sadness as Calla and Dumbledore strapped three chains to Deimos preventing him from going further than a few inches from the bars. They then locked the bars and left the dungeon quietly.

There was absolute silence for ten minutes before Deimos looked at the exact spot the kids were in and said, "You can come out now."

They jumped before revealing themselves.

"How did you know we were here?"

Deimos rolled his eyes but did not answer. Instead, he tested the strength of his chains. A large sound made the kids jump and Deimos said, "Hide yourselves."

they nodded, casting the charms back on as the door opened to reveal the man – Nicholas. He quickly scuttled in, revealing the very Italian face.

He dropped to his knees next to the bars and looked inside, "My lord! It is true, you are here!"

Deimos looked amused as he slowly trailed as close as he could, "Rise Nicholas. What are you doing here?"

the man looked ashamed as he stood, "I am in the Order, my lord. They are fighting against Voldemort who killed my family."

Deimos didn't say anything, instead choosing to look at the man keenly. He looked much the same as he did twenty years ago.

"Does the old fool know you were once mine?"

the man nodded hesitantly, "Unfortunately yes but sir, I was not once yours. I am always your humble servant."

Deimos looked quite amused at that statement as well as he looked skywards, "Tell me Nicholas, have you kept in touch with the others?"

Nicholas shook his head, "No sir, I only know the whereabouts of some of your newest servants. The rest of us dispersed immediately going to various parts of the world."

Deimos nodded, "Very good, very good indeed. Now what is it you want here, Nicholas?"

Nicholas looked pained, "I wish to help you sire! Please, allow me to do something! We need you again! The fools are tearing the world apart and we need a leader like you!"

Deimos smirked a little, "What is this about everyone needing me all the time! The Order calls me saying they need me. You come along saying you need me. No doubt if Tommy was here, he would say the same!"

the man looked apologetic, "Sire, what do you wish for me to do?"

Deimos cocked his head towards the door, "Nothing, your loyalty shall be someday rewarded."

The man bowed and groveled before leaving. After they were certain he was gone, the kids revealed themselves again. It was Holly who rushed to the bars first, "You! YOU arent going to help US!"

"I thought you were nice! We all trusted you!" Holly began crying at that and Charles walked over, wrapping his arms around her and glaring at Deimos, "We did trust you you know? We honestly thought you would stop Voldemort."

"Oh yah. Have I ever given you reason to believe that?" Deimos asked curiously.

Anemone walked over, crossing her arms, "Yes! You were nice to us and you showed us so many things! We expected you to also help us in the war!"

Deimos resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Why are you so interested anyways? All of you will most likely be spared by Voldemort – he needs folk like you!"

"BECAUSE HE KILLED BILL, CHARLIE AND PERCY WEASLEY AND SO MANY PEOPLE!"

Godric was shouting now. Deimos leaned in to try and understand and got most of what was being said. Finally, he said "I see. So you want me to help avenge your family."

The kids all shouted "YES!"

"And why should I care what Voldemort does or doesnt do? I am stuck in a hellhole anyways!"

"Because you care! You don't show it but you really care!" Lily said fiercely as she stared him down, "I am sure that if you go back to being a statue, you will regret not getting your freedom back for the rest of your life! Come on guys!" She turned and left the dungeons in a huff, followed closely by the other four all of whom glared at him as they left.

It wasnt until five hours later that anyone came into the room. Deimos turned to look from where he was laying on the cot to find Dumbledore entering. He looked sad as he opened the cell bars and came close to Deimos, "I am sorry you chose disregard our offer, Harry, I truly am. It would have done both you and I some good as we mutually benefited from each other."

Deimos sat up slowly as Dumbledore turned to leave and said, "Wait."

Dumbledore turned to face him, "Yes Harry?"

"If I were to agree to help you, I would like some conditions fulfilled."

Dumbledore's eyes lit up as he conjured a chair and sat next to the cot, "Like what?"

Deimos smirked, "Freedom to perform any and all magic"

Dumbledore frowned, "I can give you freedom for everything but the Unforgivables."

Deimos glared but nodded, "Alright. I would also want to be removed from this cell you are keeping me in."

Dumbledore nodded eagerly, "OF course, you will be given a large room in the Order quarters."

Deimos nodded, "Good and you will remove all these chains and cuffs."

Dumbledore frowned but nodded "Alright good, I too have some conditions."

Deimos inclined his head and Dumbledore continued, "Hogwarts is a school and a sanctuary – I cannot and will not stand for anyone here being harmed at any cost. They have taken severe oaths to be permitted to enter including that they will not side with Voldemort at any cost."

"So?"

Dumbledore's eyes were cold as he said, "I will need you to give me a magical oath that at no cost will you harm anyone within this castle."

Deimos frowned but nodded, "Certainly."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, "Good, you should know that the freedom I am guaranteeing you will only be applicable until Voldemort is dead. We will reconsider after that."

Deimos smirked internally. Obviously Dumbledore intended on throwing him back in prison after that.

"Do you expect me to reveal all that I have done through this process?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Exactly, the more you reveal, the less strict your punishment will be after Voldemort's defeat. Anyways, you must first join the Order of the Phoenix."

Deimos made a face at that but nodded, "Alright fine."

Dumbledore clapped his together as he stood, "Excellent, I am so glad you changed your mind Harry. I was afraid we would literally lose this war at the rate it has been going."

Deimos nodded absently, internally wondering what had possessed him to change his mind and help the miserable lot. He was interrupted by Dumbledore fiddling with his chains and he grinned when the chains fell to the floor with a thump, taking the dreaded cuffs with them.

Looking at his hands, he noticed the permanent scars from the cuffs from when they had burned him but didn't comment, choosing to stand and follow Dumbledore out of the cell. They walked together towards the North tower as Dumbledore commented lightly, "The North Tower has been converted completely into the Order headquarters. All the members not in school stay there."

Deimos nodded observing as they entered a spiral, moving staircase. As it took them to the top most floor, Dumbledore said, "Everyone should already be there. I was going to place you back and come here to tell the bad news."

Deimos rolled his eyes as they reached the top of the tower and to the large double doors. Dumbledore opened them and they entered, causing silence to break out in the room.

People looked in surprise as they saw two of the most powerful people in the world enter the room. Dumbledore headed to the head of the table and pointed at the seat next to him for Deimos to take a seat.

"Hello everyone, as you can see we have Harry with us today. He has agreed to help us defeat Voldemort."

There was polite applause though it was mostly suspicion directed at Deimos. However Deimos did notice that the kids were cheering for him. For his part, Deimos merely leaned back in his chair, listening to the entire Order meeting, not speaking a word but observing the people there and their reactions.

"And the people we liberated yesterday have been settling in in Block D of Village E." A dark man finished his report and Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you Proctor. Harry, what do you think of these proceedings?"

Deimos frowned, "I prefer Deimos, thank you and I think you should be pulling the weed out by the root. Where is Moldyshorts?"

Dumbledore frowned as well, "Unfortunately noone knows his exact location. In fact, we are so behind on his plans that we are unable to even predict his next location."

Deimos nodded, kneading his forehead, "I see. Well I think it is time you began working on that."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Someone asked in the crowd.

Deimos turned to look at the blond man, "Well you tell me. I havent exactly been in town for the last twenty years. Do you have a spy in the organization? How does Voldemort let his death eaters know what is going on? Has anyone tried hacking the communication system?"

There were some widened eyes and Dumbledore said, "Interesting idea Deimos. Unfortunately, I do not know how Voldemort communicates with his death eaters. It has something to so with the mark, I believe."

Deimos smirked, "Excellent, bring me a marked death eater and I will see what I can do."

"And how you suppose we do that?" Someone sneered.

Deimos shrugged, leaning back in his chair, "That is your problem. Go figure it out."

The man turned red in anger and Dumbledore quickly said, "Calm down David. Deimos, David has a point. How do we suppose we find you a death eater? They don't usually wander near Hogwarts."

Deimos rolled his eyes, "By Salazar, you are a truly sorry lot! Dumbledore, how were you friends with Gelert Grindelwald back in the day? You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Dumbledore saw red at that, "How did you know of that Deimos?"

Deimos smirked at him before standing, "Do you really have to ask me that?"

Dumbledore sighed, knowing full well he wasnt going to get his questions answered. Instead he watched as one of his members, Nicholas Renaldi stood instantly when Deimos did.

Deimos looked at the man and nodded, "Nicholas."

the man bowed his head in deference before hurrying over to Deimos, "Sire."

Deimos smirked at the astonished looks in the Order and walked out, Nicholas a step behind him. They kept walking until Deimos stopped in front of the room of requirement, walking across it a few times.

Nicholas opened the door for Deimos to enter and Deimos strode in, closely followed by the man. It was an elaborate study that Deimos had wished for, eerily like the one he had vacated years ago.

Deimos sat down in the elegant high backed chair on the other side of the desk and Nicholas sat across from him in a normal chair.

"I see you have proven your loyalty to me, Nicholas."

The man smiled nervously, "Sire, I would do anything to be back."

Deimos raised an eyebrow, "Anything, eh?"

The man nodded, "Anything."

"Good, first of all, hand me your wand."

Nicholas didn't hesitate in holding his palm open, the black wand on it. Deimos took the wand and said, "Now, show me your mark."

On Nicholas's left wrist was an exquisite tattoo of a snake with two heads winding around the wrist. Both heads entwined at the place where the palm met the arm and stopped at the center of an inverted pentagram looking in opposite directions, their tongues pointed out.

Deimos smirked at the tattoo, remembering the spells interwoven into it. It was what kept every servant of his completely loyal to him and unable to divulge even a small secret of his. It was also only visible to those who knew of its existence, placed under a modified Fidelius charm.

"Sire?" Nicholas resisted the urge to fidget as he saw Deimos trailing his wand along the symbol, seeming to only admire it.

Deimos nodded, "Yes, this will do nicely. _Serpentes Accerci_!"

There was a brief pause before Nicholas shivered as the snakes on his wrist seemed to grow alive and wiggle. Then he began to shiver even more as Deimos began speaking in parseltongue.

"_Has he been true?"_

The snakes' tongues shook before they spoke as one.

"_He has my lord. He has been loyal to you and has regretted beyond anything his inability to prevent Dumbledore from getting you."_

Deimos smirked even more, glancing at the face of what appeared to be his most loyal follower. He turned back to the snakes and whispered _"Thank you. Finem"_

The snakes returned to being immobile and Deimos released Nicholas, "So Nicholas, your family was murdered."

the man nodded, "Yes my lord. My wife and two daughters were murdered by Voldemort personally. He was trying to find information about you, sire."

Deimos laughed at that, "Ah the fool! He should have known you would never give me up!"

Nicholas nodded nervously and Deimos continued, "Very well, now there are a few things I need you to get for me. Here."

Deimos waved his hand, free to do wandless magic without the cuffs restricting him and conjured a sheet of paper and a muggle pen. Writing quickly on the paper, he handed it to Nicholas who nodded, standing at once.

"I shall leave at once, sire! At once!" Deimos watched in amusement as Nicholas hurried out before calling, "Nicholas!"

The man ran back in, "Sir?"

"Take your wand back."

Nicholas smiled sheepishly before walking out, wand tucked in his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Kind of a shorter chapter than most, but I have had a busy weekend.

By the way, some Ron and Hermione action coming up next chapter – its a surprise :)

Chapter 4

"Er... hi." Deimos looked up at the sound. He was sitting in the library, stacks of newspapers spread all around him.

He looked interested at the four figures that had appeared in the room. The boys all looked identical and resembled a mix of the Weasley twins and the Potter girls.

Seeing Deimos not speaking, the four walked closer to him and one of them said, "Um... hi, I am Ryan Weasley."

The others took their cues, "Ethan Weasley"

"Arthur Weasley"

"James Weasley"

Deimos nodded, "Alright, good to meet you."

The four grabbed seats around the circular table before one of them said, "Um... I think you are our uncle."

Deimos rolled his eyes. What was it about the younger generations that attracted them to him?

So, he looked at them harshly, "Biologically I suppose I am. Is there something you kids wanted?"

"Yah were you really a dark lord?"

Deimos looked cross as he stood, "Yes and who is to say I am no longer? Once a dark lord, always a dark lord." He stacked the papers neatly before saying, "Now if you excuse me..."

They looked at each other and instantly Deimos noticed the glint in their eyes. So they had been distracting him from noticing something. Looking around the room, he quickly found the source – they had cast a wide array of pranks on the library door, undoubtedly set for him.

Deimos walked towards the door, knowing full well the pranksters were watching in excitement, cast an invisible protecting charm on himself and kept walking out the door.

"Ethan! Artie! You were supposed to cast the charms on the door!"

Instantly they protested "But we did!"

Ryan and James looked at each other before heading towards the door, "really? Then how come we can... WHAT THE HELL?"

They were suddenly green and blue from head to toe. Small pigeons were flying around them and their heads and their noses were lengthening.

That was the last straw as the other two fell to the floor in loud guffaws.

"YOU! What is all this noise! OUT! OUT OF HERE!" The boys looked panicked as they caught site of the librarian, Madam Pince rushing towards them. Quickly, they grabbed their bags and scrambled out dragging the other two with them.

Deimos walked into the North Tower, a frown on his face. He passed several floors before entering the suite he was sharing with almost twenty other Order members, including unfortunately his old friends and family.

He headed over to the living room that was shared by the entire suite, not stopping to talk to the five people huddled at the couches and instead choosing to enter the room he had been given. It was rather large and had a four poster bed, a closet, bathroom and desk. Moving to the desk, he lit a cigar before pressing a snake tattoo on the back of his neck and whispering in parseltongue, "_Nicholas come to my chamber"_

Only a few minutes passed before there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and Nicholas strode in. He closed the door behind him before bowing to the waist, "You summoned me, sire?"

Deimos nodded absently, "I did. Nicholas, I would like you to contact Don Craft – tell him I have a job for him and give him this."

Nicholas knelt next to Deimos as he took the pendant Deimos handed him. The pendant showcased an inverted pentagram with two entwined snakes on top of it, exactly like the mark and was attached to a long leather piece of string.

"Sire, the Don is currently siding with Voldemort."

Deimos twirled his chair to look at the kneeling figure. Instantly Nicholas bowed his head and Deimos smirked, Oh don't worry about that. It is in the Don's best interest to listen to me."

Nicholas nodded, "Alright sire, I shall leave at once."

Deimos watched passively as Nicholas stood and bowed his way out of the room. He turned to his notebook, tapping the pen absently along his chin. He had many, many plans to put into action.

It was almost a hour later that Deimos stood, deciding to leave. Shrinking the notebook and putting it in his pocket, he walked out the door. He wandered the hallways, knowing that leaving the castle would be a violation of his agreement with Dumbledore. Instead, he continued walking to a very particular niche in the library. Casting a powerful charm to alert him if anyone was coming there, he transferred the tracking charm Dumbledore had on him to the library desk. Smirking, he pressed his newly returned wand's tip into a hole in the bookcase, slipping in as the bookcase shifted to reveal a hallway.

Back when he was a mere first year in Hogwarts, he had discovered the secret passage system of Salazar Slytherin and had spent many a night exploring the Chamber of Secrets. Knowing full well that no one knew of the existence of these hallways but him, Deimos whistled a tune as he headed down a series of steps.

He continued down a tunnel at the end of the staircase before coming out of a small cave on the other side of the Forbidden Forest. He stepped out, enjoying his first breath of fresh air. He spent a few more moments just admiring the greenery around him and the clear blue sky before pressing the mark on his neck and whispering _"Take me to Don"_

There was a whizzing sound as Deimos spun quickly before disappearing.

A few minutes earlier...

A large man wearing a tuxedo was smoking a cigar as he flipped through some papers on his desk.

"Any news for me?"

A person seated across from him nodded, "Yes, the dark lord has asked for a contract on someone called Nicholas Flamel."

The man who was clearly the boss nodded, "Yes well, the dark lord is crazy if he thinks we can even come close to killing Flamel – he is immortal!"

The secretary's answer was interrupted by a man opening the door, the AK-47 in his arm resting on his shoulder, "Boss, there is someone here to say you – says he is representing someone called Deimos."

The don jumped to his feet, as did the secretary, "WHAT? Are you sure he said that?"

The guard nodded nervously as he noticed his boss's agitation. The don for his part tried not to show his internal fear, "Bring him in."

the guard walked out of the room, returning a moment later with a different man. The boss paled when he recognized the man as Nicholas – Deimos's right hand. He was much the same, wearing deep black robes, his black hair slicked back and a French beard on his face.

"Don."

the man walked around his desk to shake the Italian's hand, "Signor! Please, please have a seat..."

Nicholas raised a hand, "No, I did not come here for a social visit. The Emperor has given me a job."

Don's eyes hardened and he asked, "In that case, show me some proof."

Nicholas reached into his pocket. Instantly, the guards in the room had their AK's pointed at him. Nicholas rolled his eyes at them as he withdrew the necklace from his pocket using only two fingers. Don looked at it, his eyes widening instantly.

"Merlin! Put your guns down, everyone NOW!" he said in a panic-stricken voice.

instantly the guards stepped back, putting away their automatics. Don took the pendant gingerly in his hands with the intention to examine it. But no one was prepared for the sudden influx of navy blue light as a spinning figure landed in the middle.

Deimos smirked as he noticed the shocked looks on everyone's faces. He had planned out his entrance perfectly, he mused as he looked at the men around him passively.

Nicholas was the first to break out of his shock as he knelt next to Deimos on one knee. The others quickly followed, kneeling next to Deimos.

Deimos nodded, "Good, at least you remember how to show respect."

Don was sweating everywhere as he asked in a shaky voice, "S...sire? What... what can I do for you, oh noble sire?"

Deimos waved his hand, conjuring a throne like chair that he then sat down in. He looked at Don, "Who are you loyal to? Me or Voldemort?"

Don trembled, "Sire... I... I am always loyal to you and you only sire. I only wish to serve you in this life and the next. I only want to..."

Deimos held up a hand halting the reckless bantering and said, "Good prove it to me."

"How sire... I will do anything... sire..."

Deimos was growing tired of the grovelling and he waved his hand at the man next to the mafia boss. Don shook, sweat pouring down his face as he watched his secretary scream in pain, writhing on the floor, scratching at every inch on his body. He shook even more as he watched the skin in the middle of the man's stomach open and his intestines slowly came out. They wound around and around the screaming form before cinching the man's neck, killing him.

Deimos looked at the dead man, a crazy gleam in his eyes before turning to look at the mafia boss.

The man seemed to have gotten stronger as he said, "Sire, I will do anything for you – anything at all!"

"Good, that is what I wanted to hear. First, you will fetch me a death eater."

Don looked a bit surprised but he nodded, "Yes sir."

"You will then await orders that will be sent to you. Wear the pendant."

Don instantly put the large chain around his neck, gasping a little as he felt the pendant grow hot for a split second.

"The pendant will alert me if you even so much as move an inch away from what I told you to do."

Don groveled some more, "Anything sire. How do I contact you once I get a death eater?"

Deimos smirked, "Press the pendant and ask for me. From this moment on, you belong to _me_ not to bloody Voldemort. Understand?"

Don nodded sweating profusely. Deimos stood from his throne. He turned to face the guards and other men who were kneeling, "If any of you even dares to think about disobeying me, I will know and I will have you thrown to alligators to be eaten alive. Understand?"

They all nodded, announcing their agreement as quickly as they could. Deimos didn't wait for anyone else as he placed his hand on Nicholas's shoulder and they 'spun away.'

As they walked back to the castle, Nicholas asked, "Sire, may I ask a question?"

"You just did. What is it?"

"We didn't come here by apparition. What was it?"

Deimos smirked at the man, "It was spinning, a technique I developed many years ago to bypass apparition wards and such."

"Oh, thank you for telling me."

Deimos nodded absently as they neared the library and sat down in the spot he had marked off, skillfully transferring the tracking charm from the table back onto himself.

"Sire, are you going to call back all your servants? Some are in Voldemort's service and could provide valuable information."

Deimos shook his head, "Not yet Nicholas, not yet. Hand me that newspaper."

Nicholas grabbed the paper next to him, glancing at the headline _You-know-who takes London._

Deimos smirked as he read the paper in his hands, "Tell me Nicholas. When Voldemort took over London, how did he begin?"

Nicholas rubbed his chin thoughtfully but was saved from answering by the arrival of Charles and his group. They smiled at Deimos, taking seats around the table.

"Hi Deimos." "Deimos" "How are you doing?" "Hey dude" The last was from Holly who seemed to have recovered from her little outburst the other day.

"YOU DARE.." Deimos cut Nicholas off, "IT is fine Nicholas."

The man clearly thought it was not okay for the kids to be so disrespectful but running the risk of being disrespectful himself, he shut up.

Deimos looked at the kids, "Hello kids."

They smiled before Anemone pulled one of the papers towards her, "Are you trying to find out what happened in the last twenty years?"

Deimos resisted the urge to wince at the reminder and nodded, "yes. Would you all like to help?"

they nodded eagerly, as Charles grabbed one of the papers, "Oh this one! I was like seven when this happened. I remember my parents panicking because they thought that you-know-who was going to attack Hogwarts."

Deimos rubbed his chin, "But he didn't?"

Holly shook her head, "Nope, even I would remember if something like that ever happened."

"Hm... Tell me has old Tom ever tried to attack this sanctuary you have built up?"

"Nah, he is too afraid of Dumbledore to ever come near Hogwarts." Deimos didn't correct the incorrect sentiment choosing instead to look at Nicholas who shook his head as well.

"No sire. He has never attempted to breach Hogwarts."

The kids all turned to look at the man in surprise. Ever the bold one, Lily looked at Deimos, "SO I noticed he calls you sire and we all call you-know-who as well, you-know-who. What did they call you?"

Deimos's eyes flickered in amusement as he regarded the girl, "Why don't you ask your parents. They fear me quite a lot."

They all frowned and Godric said, "They only call you the traitor at home."

Deimos smirked, "Definitely ask them then. So Voldemort has never come here, interesting. I am eager to meet him."

"Er... isn't that dangerous?" anemone was biting her lip.

Deimos laughed, sounding quite sinister as he stood, "Girl you know nothing about me at all. Nicholas, come."

the other man stood, eager to follow his lord. They walked out the library, deftly avoiding a few students in the hallway.

"Nicholas, where are my things?"

Nicholas frowned, "I believe they are still in the palace. It closed up once you were gone and noone has been able to go inside."

Deimos smirked as they rounded a corner, "Good my enchantments worked then."

"Sire?"

Deimos nodded, entering an empty classroom. He quickly cast a charm to seal the door before saying to Nicholas, "I am eager to visit the palace, Nicholas. I believe I will go now."

Nicholas grinned before he asked, "Sire won't Dumbledore know the location of the palace if you go there now?"

Deimos snorted, "Oh no! You see Nicholas, I can thwart the charm that Dumbledore placed on me at any time. Remember I came with you to see the Don?"

Nicholas nodded thoughtfully and asked, "Then why are you here at all sire?"

Deimos laughed quite sinisterly, "Because this way, I would never be suspected of the things I am about to do! And secondly, my palace happens to be in the Forbidden forest."

he undid the charm on the door and began walking. Nicholas ran after him, "really?"

Deimos nodded, "Indeed. Now lets go shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

A lot of you have been asking about what happened to cause Harry to be that way and the only thing I can tell you is PATIENCE! All will be revealed in the progress of the story.

Also for all the OC's in the story, remember this is NOT cannon – Harry and Daniel survived with their parents when Voldemort attacked them! There will be several OC's but I recommend that you not get caught up in them and concentrate on Deimos – HE WILL be the same throughout.

As for the comment about Harry being too soft, I would like to draw attention to the fact that he is a sociopath meaning he is able to blend in with 'normal' people without showing any outward signs of internal madness. It doesn't mean he is ACTUALLY soft. And for those who are looking for more 'dar Harry' there will be LOTS of that coming up!

Another clarification – Nicholas is NOT Nicholas Flamel – no one knows were the immortal wizard is.

Thanks for reviewing and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW SOME MORE! The faster you review, the faster I will write! Butdon't expect a chapter from me until next weekend – this week is HELL week for me :(

Chapter 5

_Crunch, crunch_. Dry leaves fell into powdered dust as Deimos stepped over them. Nicholas looked around, his eyes not showing is internal fear as both men entered very deep into the Forbidden forest.

"Sire, won't Dumbledore know the location of the palace if you go there with the charm?"

Deimos smirked at him, "oh no Nicholas, the charm has been placed on one of my forest friends. You remember Aragog don't you?"

Nicholas couldnt stop the nasty shiver that ran through his body at the name. Aragog was the name of the huge leader of the acromantula nest.

"they... they still exist here?"

Deimos nodded as he pushed aside some creepers blocking his way, "Oh yes. Dumbledore is afraid of the nest."

Nicholas muttered quietly, "As I am I" quickly following Deimos to remain close to him. They kept walking through the forest as it got denser and denser before finally stopping at a really thick tree in the center of the Forbidden forest.

The tree was almost five people wide and had splotches of black marring what was once brown bark. The tree itself had grown over the years into a crooked form, its limbs flailing in all directions. Of the trees in the world, it was undoubtedly the creepiest.

But Deimos had a huge smile on his face when he saw the tree. He trailed a hand over the trunk, not reacting as the tree shook to his touch. He continued trailing his hand all around the tree before resting it at a knot in the tree. Sticking his wand in there, he issued a silent incantation before stepping back near Nicholas.

Nicholas watched in barely concealed awe as the land behind the tree began moving. Trees and brushes were pushed aside to make way for a huge building that suddenly appeared in the middle.

"Sire, won't Dumbledore notice this?"

Deimos shook his head as he walked forward, "Oh no, there are too many charms here to be noticed. Come."

they made their way through dark vines and creepers that crawled over the large granite pillars surrounding the castle and snapped at them. Entering through the gate, Deimos's face split into a grin – the first time Nicholas had ever seen it.

The palace was intact, just the way he had left it, albeit with some more vines, creepers and cobwebs. The 'palace' was itself a large granite fortress built to look like Ceaser's Roman palace. In the front of it, white pillars covered with deadly vines formed a semicircular courtyard. The white marble of the floor showed an elaborate picture of the mark carved into Deimos's followers arms though currently it was covered in piles of dry autumn leaves.

Nicholas smiled as well at the sight of the imposing structure that towered over the entire forest. He was about to take a step forward into the large courtyard when Deimos held a hand out, stopping him.

"No, watch." Nicholas watched Deimos curiously as he picked up a stray twig and threw it at the entrance. He gaped when an iridescent cloak-like wall of magic formed between the two pillars and the twig fell to the ground, mere dust.

Deimos smirked at Nicholas before saying, "Show your mark and enter."

Nicholas hit his forearm to his head, "Oh I forgot! Sire it has been so long since I entered your abode."

"Enter" nicholas nodded, making his mark visible as he entered, passing freely through the wall. Deimos followed a second later.

An eerie wind blew through the courtyard as they walked, causing the leaves to be picked up, Deimos swatted away a set of leaves coming at him, choosing to walk through the courtyard and through the small garden that led to the granite palace. He smirked at the golden statue of himself in the middle of the turnaround in front of the palace. He was holding his right hand straight out, palms facing downwards in a majestic salute. On his head was a wreath of laurels made of emeralds.

He lazily pressed his hand against the cold stone of the black granite pillars adorning the palace, each engraved with thousands of runes. Nicholas shivered a little at the intense cold in the palace though he made no show of it as they walked further. But no sooner had they taken five steps into the castle did they come across the first living things in the palace.

There in front of a set of magnificent white double doors that went from floor to the high ceiling, were standing two guards. Their brows were furrowed, silver helmets nearly covering them. They wore silver armor on their chests, shins and forearms. In their hands were large lances, swords hung on their hips and wands were ready in their hands. They had positioned their lances to form a cross in front of the door.

Seeing Deimos, they switched their lances to their other hands, stood with straight backs, held up their right hands straight ahead, palms pointed back and said, "Ave Imperator, your guards salute you!"

Deimos nodded absently to them instead choosing to push open the huge doors. There in the form of a semicircle, majestic white pillars, contrasting starkly with the black granite of the floor and walls, led to a raised pedestle hosting the magnificent golden throne that Deimos once sat on. Deimos smirked at the sight, his senses tingling as he neared his throne ignoring the guards splattered around the room suddenly standing to attention and saying "Ave Imperator". He barely glanced at the blood red cushion on it before walking around the throne and through a small door.

Nicholas stopped at the door, looking unsure before Deimos called out, "You may come Nicholas."

Nicholas quickly hurried through the door, shivering when he saw the sheer number guards stationed in the long hallway. All along the walls were portraits of Deimos in various victories. For his part Deimos ignored all that in favor of continuing his walk. Nicholas followed the man through several winding hallways that left his head spinning before stopping in front of a large archway with double doors. The door handle for this room were strangely two serpent heads.

Deimos nodded to the two guards outside the doors before placing his hand to the serpent heads. They hissed at the hands before opening the doors. Nicholas gaped at the sight suddenly being revealed to him. These were Deimos's personal quarters!

Again he self consciously stood at the door before an annoyed voice called, "come!"

Running inside, he tried not to gape at the luxurious suite. The living room he had entered contained long plush couches, large amphoras and statues scattered on tables throughout the room, weapons hanging on the walls along with portaits of Deimos, more doors leading to other rooms, a cage in a corner and... Nicholas turned back quickly to look at the _cage_. Deimos looked amused as Nicholas's eyes bulged as he stared at the cage in the corner which housed a beautiful woman. The cage was luckily large enough to contain a bed and several other luxuries.

Upon seeing the men, the woman sprung to her feet and rushed to the edge of the bars where she then proceeded to kneel saying in a polite voice, "Sire."

Deimos glanced at her. The woman was rather beautiful with lush black hair falling all around her face and to her feet. She was dressed in a black dress that covered her till her knees and bangle shaped shackles could be seen on her wrists and ankles.

"Ssssire!" Deimos turned to look at Nicholas who was very pale, "What?"

"That... that is Viola Fudge Cornelius Fudge's daughter!"

Deimos looked cross at the tone Nicholas was using but decided to excuse him for the moment, "You think I don't know that Nicholas? Since you see fit to ask me dumb questions, you can stay here while I do my business."

Nicholas just nodded dumbly, staring at the girl. Once Deimos was gone, she ventured to look up fearfully.

Nicholas looked at her, "Er... you can stand I guess. How long have you been here?"

The girl shrugged before looking at the calendar she had on top of her desk, "Two months and five days."

Nicholas's eyes widened. Apparently time had not passed at all within the palace.

"So er... who are you...sir?" She added belatedly.

Nicholas fidgeted. This was the most uncomfortable he had been in a long time. He muttered, "Er... its Nicholas, just Nicholas"

She smiled at him as she stretched in a rather exposing manner, "Do I make you uncomfortable, Nicholas?"

Nicholas looked at her and thought for a second. Deimos had always been a fan of slaves. He remembered many occasions in the throne room where he had seen girls kneeling next to him in the throne room while others served him. It had just been a long time since he had seen it.

"No you do not make me uncomfortable, slave."

the girl whipped her hair back before turning and walking to her bookcase. Nicholas looked at her amused before walking to a white marble statue near the entrance to the suite. Looking closely, he noticed it wasnt Deimos as he had thought and that it was actually Julius Ceaser himself, his hand stretched in salute.

"I see you have met Julius." Nicholas jumped and turned to look at Deimos who had entered silently. He had shed the black robes he had been wearing and was dressed in his battle robes.

The robes were black and silver and exuded an almost dementor-like aura. Black fog trailed behind him as the cloak flowed. On his head was a laurel wreath, a sword hung at his hip, the hilt decorated with serpents of emerald eyes. His eyes showed faint amusement as Nicholas nodded, "Yes sire."

"Well come along, I think its time I called back a few of my most loyal."

Nicholas hurried behind Deimos as they headed through the same set of hallways before they entered the throne room again. Deimos waved away the people saluting him in favor of seating himself on the throne. Nicholas didn't go up the pedestal choosing to stand, hands folded across his chest in front of it. Deimos nodded to the man, motioning for him to stand to the side on the third step of the pedestal before withdrawing a long silver wand from his pocket, different from the black wand Dumbledore thought was his and waved it in a circular motion.

People all across the world suddenly stood alert as voices whispered in their ears to report to headquarters. And not one of them hesitated in leaving their jobs to apparate to the location immediately.

Deimos leaned back in his throne, watching with an unreadable expression as his spies began entering. There were almost fifty people in the room when it filled. They were all wearing black robes with hoods, bronze masks on their faces. Not one of their identities was known to anyone but to Deimos himself.

They all bowed deep to the waist before raising they stood straight and saluted Deimos, "Hail the Emperor!"

Deimos smirked at them in satisfaction, "Welcome back Division Bronze. You have pleased me with your devotion in responding to my call. And Deimos rewards his followers. Therefore, I allow you to ask your questions."

One of the members stepped forward, "Agent Scorpion, sire. I was under the impression you had been captured, sire."

Deimos grumbled a little at the question before launching into an explanation of the deal Dumbledore had offered him.

The agent thanked him before stepping back into line. There was silence before another agent stepped forward, a woman this time, "Agent Raven, sire. This place is exactly how it was twenty years ago, how sire?"

Deimos rolled his eyes slightly. He knew the woman in question and she was inquisitive as hell, "Yes, the palace was thrown into an extradimensional space away from the space time continuum when I was incarcerated. I revived it now."

The woman seemed to be bursting with excitement but controlled herself to bow, "Thank you, sire" and step back into the lines.

Deimos smirked at the fact that no one else dared to ask him any questions and said, "Excellent, I have called you all here for one purpose and one purpose only. You are to go forth to the various parts of the world you are at now and do what you do best. Spy on the happenings of the world, apt places to take over and report them through your marks. A daily report is expected. I will know if you do not report and as an example of what I shall do to you, I will demonstrate on the traitor within your group."

Everyone instantly stilled as Deimos waved his hand and a figure in the center of the group flew out and landed in front of the pedestal. There was barely a second before the man began screaming in agony, scratching at every inch of his body.

The group watched in horror as the long scratches along his body began to change color and the flesh began rotting slowly. They watched as unable to scream, the body twitched as a dank smell began exuding before suddenly it plopped to the floor leaving behind a skeleton and stale flesh.

Deimos snapped his fingers making the body and smell disappear before saying, "I hope you will not seek to disobey me. Dismissed."

There was shuffling as they all bowed to him again before walking away. One person remained in the room other than Deimos and Nicholas. Deimos nodded to her, "Come forth, Raven."

The woman walked closer to Deimos as she removed her hood and mask. She shook her head to let down her long brown hair before heading closer to the throne. Deimos smirked at Nicholas whose eyes bulged slightly. He had not been as close to Deimos as he was now last time and didn't know all the things he was up to.

He watched as _Hermione Weasley_ walked up to Deimos boldly and proceeded to _sit on his lap_. There was a pause as Nicholas averted his eyes, preferring to stare at the statues across from him.

Deimos kissed Hermione back as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and his hands began roaming slowly. Hermione hissed in pleasure and was leaning in when Deimos quickly pushed her away, "Stop. I have a few questions. Go fetch your husband."

Hermione pouted a little, "Sire, you are no fun!"

Deimos got a glint in his eye sending Hermione hurrying off the pedestal, "Immediately sire. I shall return immediately."

Deimos smirked at her as she hurried out the door. Once that was done, Deimos turned to look at Nicholas, "You are surprised."

Nicholas turned to face him again, "I was a mere Centurion in Legion V my lord. I was not privy to all your internal matters."

Deimos nodded, "Indeed, I promote you Nicholas to Legatus of the Dark Army!"

Nicholas bowed low to Deimos, "Thank you oh Emperor, your kindness is endless."

Deimos smirked, as he looked beyond Nicholas to the incoming duo. Ronald and Hermione Weasley were entering the throne room, dressed appropriately. Hermione was wearing a bronze mask while Ron was wearing a silver mask.

They both bowed identically in front of Deimos before saluting him. Deimos nodded, "Welcome back Agents Raven, Red. Remove your masks"

Hermione and Ron took off their masks before looking at Deimos in expectation. Deimos assumed that Hermione had already explained the details of the palace to him which was why Ron was not asking questions.

Deimos beckoned for Hermione to come over and she didn't even look at Ron before heading to Deimos and sitting on his lap. Nicholas glanced at Ron to see if the famous Weasley temper would flare to find Ron actually looking at his wife in pride and happiness. Not wanting to ponder that, he turned to look at Deimos who asked, "So Beneficiarius Red, are you going to retake your position as Training officer of the Legions?"

Ron bowed deeply, "If it were to please my Lord to, yes."

Deimos nodded, pushed his hand on Hermione's back, telling her to join her husband "Yes, I think that would be appropriate. Now Red, Raven tell me why joined the Order of the Phoenix."

Raven bowed, "Sire, we joined to oppose Voldemort. He has killed Ronald's elder brothers and we wanted to take vengeance. And our entire family was in the order."

Deimos accepted the answer easily, "Good, now one more question for you two – whose daughter is Anemone?"

Raven shifted, "She was yours sire but after your incarceration, we thought it best to change her genetic makeup. I took a potion that exchanged your genes with Ron's and delayed her birth by four months. She has no idea. Actually both our children don't have any idea of our connection to you."

Deimos looked amused at the revelation and showed it by casting an itching charm on Hermione. Seeing her begin to fidget, he said, "It will get worse the less you scratch. Legionary!"

A guard came over from the side and bowed, "Ave Imperator!"

"Guard this woman – make sure she doesnt touch herself to itch until dawn tomorrow! Go!"

Hermione and Ron looked horrified but neither said anything as Hermione walked away with the guard. Deimos turned to Ron, "What about you Red? Why have you not told your children your connection to me?"

Ron frowned, "Sire, they were too young to understand until recently. Should we have told them, we were worried about them carelessly telling someone from the Order."

Deimos accepted the answer, "Very well. Should I catch a word of betrayal out of you, I shall personally feed you to Aragog in the Circus understand?"

Ron nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes sire."

Deimos nodded, "Good. Now, Nicholas what was your code name?"

Nicholas turned quickly to Deimos hoping the man didn't catch him daydreaming and said, "I am Blade, site."

"Yes Blade, Red you are both to work together to find the state o my army and begin training them once again. I expect you to report to Blade, Red and for you Blade to report to me. Dismissed."

Both men saluted Deimos before rushing away. Deimos for his part smirked before getting up and leaving to his beloved suite and slave.


	6. Chapter 6

Review! Review! Review! Boost my ego – review!

Note: I understand the direction of the story might seem unclear to you along with the background of why Harry became this way but I promise there is a plot and an ending which will make everything clear. As for the kids, they are important – they are a major part of the story.

Chapter 6

"Where is he?"

"Dumbledore said his tracking charm pointed directly here."

"I can't see anything – _lumos!"_

A light illuminated the pitch black revealing the faces of Daniel Potter, James Potter and Remus Lupin. They were heading into the Forbidden forest looking for the missing Deimos.

"Wait, dad." Daniel held his hand up. James and Remus stopped looking curious as Daniel seemed to listen.

The men looked at each other when they suddenly heard scuttling noises. There was a pause as James pulled his son closer to him. Remus's sensitive ears perked suddenly, "James, Danny we need to get out of here NOW!"

Slightly afraid at the look on their friend's face, James and Daniel ran after Remus through the woods.

"AARGH!" The three stopped as HUGE spiders blocked their path.

James turned, "That way!" They barely ran a few meters before more spiders began appearing from the midnight blackness and towards them. Quickly the men huddled close to each other, each shouting out spells.

"_Repulso!"_

"_Diffindo! _Its NOT working! Dad!" Daniel had a panicked look on his face. Next to them, Remus was shouting spells while snarling – the werewolf in him trying to take over.

"I know son! _Sectumsempra!" _They watched as huge slashes appeared on the acromantula directly in front of James Potter and the spider fell to the floor, writhing and screeching.

"Great that works! What was it again? Prongs?" The three men had their backs against each other as the giant arachnids closed in on them.

"_Sectumsempra!" _"Danny to your left!"

A spider caught Daniel potter in its pincers, holding him in the air while other spiders were literally on top of the two elder men when a lone laugh made all the action stop. The spiders and humans all turned to look at the figure standing on a platform made of rocks.

Deimos smirked at them all, his eyes showing amusement. Dressed in his silver and black robes, black smoke exuding from his clothes, Deimos looked quite formidable as he looked upon the spiders. The three men watched as one of the spiders, larger than the rest and clearly the leader bent its legs and head in clear subservience to Deimos.

For his part, Deimos nodded, "Leave the three alone." The spiders all saluted just like the leader before scuttling back into the forest. The Order members dusted themselves off, healing the minor wounds as Deimos leaped off the platform and landed next to them gracefully, his face still twisted in a slight smirk, "Since when did the Order begin using dark spells?"

James Potter answered crossly, "Never."

Deimos smirked, "I assure you sectumsempra is very much a dark spell. Your dear friend Snape invented it, in fact.''

James Potter growled at him as he pulled Daniel off the floor, "Dont care. There is an Order meeting that has undoubtedly started already."

Deimos looked amused as he followed the three men back through the forest.

"Where were you?"

Deimos turned to his twin brother, "I was in the forest, thought that much would be obvious."

Daniel colored a little before turning back to look where he was going. They walked in silence back into the Hogwarts grounds and then the castle. Deimos rubbed the back of his neck as he felt his snake tattoo tingle – someone was trying to reach him.

Pretending to tie his shoes, he silently sent a patronus to the Don telling him he would contact him later before standing and looking at the three men tapping their feet impatiently. He smirked before rubbing his nose in mock bashfulness, "What? Do I have something on my nose?"

James rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as they continued the shorter trek into Dumbledore's office. Everyone turned to look at them as they entered and Lily asked in amusement, "What were you three doing? Rolling about in mud?"

The three looked down at their dirty clothes before shooting looks at a smirking but perfectly intact Deimos, "No we got attacked by acromantulas."

Dumbledore looked at Deimos peculiarly, "They still listen to you?"

Deimos's eyes instantly turned cold as he moved to the seat next to Dumbledore that the headmaster was gesturing and replied in a tone bordering on parseltongue, "Of courssse Dumbledore."

Dumbledore frowned in his beard before turning to everyone, "Anyways, please continue John."

The blond man said, "Right, the Red team managed to free the Yorkshire concentration camp yesterday though we lost ten men."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded, "Thank you John. Kayla, report."

A brunette stood, "The Yorkshire camp that was relieved had 500 occupants. We are currently in the process of healing them and finding them a place to live on the grounds."

Dumbledore nodded, "Good. Now Deimos, do you need a death eater live with the mark or can they be dead?"

Deimos looked amused, "why? Do you have a dead death eater on you?"

Dumbledore looked at Daniel Potter and he spoke, "We have three which died during the raid today."

Deimos shrugged, "Let me see them – I am quite sure I need them alive though."

Dumbledore nodded, "Very well, let us carry on with planning the next raid. I believe that Devonshire might be a good place to relieve."

Deimos closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair not interested in listening to the meeting anymore. In fact, ten minutes of boring talk later, he stood and walked out, much to the discomfort of the Order. He walked into an empty classroom and cast a few privacy charms.

Don looked up when he felt the mark on his and hiss. A second later, Don opened his hand to reveal a small marble. A few men came over, "Everything ok Don?"

"Yes, put this marble on the death eater, step away and say this."

He wrote activate on a piece of paper and handed it to the man. The man saluted the boss and walked out.

"Deimos? Are you here?"

Deimos looked up from being interrupted. He was sitting in the room the Order had given him a few hours after the meeting. On the table in front of him was a patch of skin with the dark mark on it, undoubtedly from a death eater.

Charles Potter entered followed by Anemone. They both stopped when they saw the sight.

"Oh."

Deimos smirked, "Well come in or go out but close the damn door."instantly the two hurried inside and Charles asked, "Er, do you need any help?"

Deimos shook his head, "No I prefer to do my analysis on my own. Now why are you here?"

Charles shrugged and Anemone fidgeted, making the mistake of looking Deimos in the eye. A millisecond later, Deimos knew that the two were interested in him and had come to spy for their own little children group.

A few minutes passed before Deimos wrote something down in a book.

"Were you friends with my parents? I know Uncle Danny was."

Deimos looked at Anemone in a mixture of curiosity and annoyance. She was too much like her mother, "Your parents and I were never friends."

"Oh" Anemone fidgeted again. A few more minutes passed and it looked like nothing was happening before Charles abruptly asked, "Do you support Voldemort?"

Deimos genuinely looked surprised at that question and turned his chair to face the two, "No, I do not support the bastard."

Charles looked satisfied but a new voice asked, "Why?"

The three turned to look at Lily junior and Holly as they entered.

Deimos frowned, "Because of many reasons – the top being that he refused to join me as a follower."

"What? You asked you-know-who to join you as a follower?"

Deimos smirked a little, "Oh yes, he is a measly coward of a halfblood – completely incosistent with his philosophies. Atleast I preach what I follow."

"Half blood? Really?"

Deimos nodded, "Yep his pureblood mother coerced a muggle and had a kid with him before dying. It might interest you to know that Voldemort is actually a bastard."

That caused some Holly to giggle which made the other three fall into laughs. Deimos looked at them a glint of amusement in his eyes before looking at the patch of skin again. It had been several years before his incarceration that he had looked at a dark mark closely. He had heavily modified a dark mark in the creation o his own mark.

There was a knock on the door that caused Deimos to look up again. This time Nicholas entered,

"Do you four need anything else?"

Nicholas stopped moving to look at Deimos. Subtly he noticed the kids there and realized Deimos was calling attention to them so he wouldn't reveal sensitive information.

The four looked at each other and shook their heads before walking out of the room. Deimos, for his part looked amused before waving his hand and securing the room. Nicholas bowed before holding out his had, "Ave Imperator."

Deimos looked amused, "Nicholas, what news do you have?"

"Don sent over a live death eater. He is in the dungeons."

"Good, good this dark mark is of no good." Deimos pointed at the patch of skin on the desk.

"Sire, Red and I have been looking at the army."

Deimos raised his hand, "Not now Nicholas. Both you and Red can update me later. Currently, I have a traitor to take care of."

Nicholas nodded and bowed as Deimos walked out of the room.

A few hours later...

David Lwick whistled as he stepped out of his car. He grabbed some bags of groceries from his car and walked to his front door. He noticed the door slightly open but didn't think much of it as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Honey! I am home!"

There wasnt an answer and David looked curious as he stuck his groceries in the kitchen and walked further inside. He looked in their bedroom and the kids' bedrooms before walking to the living room, "Mary, I have been - "

He stopped in shock as he saw his wife strapped to a chair in the middle of the room. She was crying into the duct tape that was on her mouth. On the ground were his three children roped together on the ground in front of his wife, all also crying and gagged. He looked at the armchair directly to the right of his wife to find his worst nightmare sitting there casually his legs crossed and a cigar in his mouth.

Running over, he dropped to his knees, "Please! Please let my family go sire! Please!"

Deimos sneered at the groveling man before uncrossing his legs and kicking the man in the chest. David fell backwards on his back before getting back on his knees instantly, "Please, please let go of my family! They don't anything about you! Please!"

Deimos sneered again as leaned forward and blew his cigar smoke into David's face. Instantly David coughed before resuming his pleading. Deimos growled, "Im tired of this. Legionary!"

The five legionaries standing in the shadows stepped up and grabbed the pleading man. Deimos, for his part, stood up and walked to the woman strapped in the chair. He stuck the cigar in his mouth before yanking the duct tape off the woman's face. Silently he looked at her thinking that she was rather beautiful. Brown hair fell around her face messily sticking to the tears on her face as blue eyes looked at him in fear and defiance.

As soon as the tape was out, the woman spat on his face. Deimos looked at her in amusement as he wiped the spit from his face with a conjured napkin. He turned to look at David who the legionaries were strapping to a chair directly across from his wife with the children in the middle. A silencing charm on the man stopped any of his pleading or struggling from being heard.

Deimos looked amused as he commented, "I like your choice in women, Lwick."

the man struggled more and spat as Deimos turned to the woman and ran a finger down her cheek, "Very pretty, not bad on the eyes."

"YOU BASTARD! LET GO OF MY WIFE!" Lwick broke the silencing charm. Deimos turned to look at him in amusement before looking again the woman, "Mary is it?"

the woman glared at him and didn't answer. Deimos yanked on her hair, "Answer me NOW."

"Y...y..yes Mary Lwick."

Deimos nodded before walking slowly around the woman. He stopped at her left ear and moved a few strands of hair stuck on her face. She shuddered violently, "Why are you doing this to me? Who are you?"

Deimos smirked, "Excellent question. The answer lies in a question – how well do you know your husband?"

Mary growled, "I know David much better than you – however you are! We have no ties to the underworld or anyone – please let us go!"

Deimos laughed at that and turned, "David, your wife thinks I am the underworld, hahaha!"

David growled, "Let her go! Its me you want! Let Mary and the kids go!"

Deimos turned to the kids at that and sauntered over to them. He set his hand on one of the kids, "Really? Lets see who do you love most? This little guy?"

David grit his teeth, "Or this one?"

"Or maybe this one?"

"NO! NO! PLEASE don't DO ANYTHING TO THEM!" Mary shouted.

Deimos turned to her again, "David, really you do have good taste in women. Fine, exquisite taste" he slapped Mary on the face, "But you do tend to choose them a bit stupid."

Mary shouted a little showcasing some blood on her teeth as Deimos turned to David, "You know why I slapped her? She is an idiot, spitting on MY face. Come on, David, I expected you to teach your families some manners."

David was back to pleading, "Please, please let them go. They don't know anything!"

Deimos snorted as he summoned the armchair to rest a little off to the side in the middle of the two adults, "Really? Then, tell your wife – tell her what you did."

There was absolute silence for a few seconds before Mary broke it, "What... whats going on Dave? Who are these people?"

Deimos swiveled his head to look at David who paled, "Mary, you remember that I said I had a horrible past before I met you?"

Mary nodded her eyes widening a little and David continued talking, "This... this is the Imperator – he is the man I used to serve."

Mary paled and began crying, "But you... you said he was gone! You said he was dead!"

Deimos let out puffs of smoke as he turned to look at David who stuttered, "He... he was incarcerated."

Deimos looked at David, "Come on Lwick – tell her how I was incarcerated."

David shuddered a little before speaking, his voice growing stronger with each word "It was me... it was me Mary. I leaked his location to the dark lord and to Dumbledore before I ran here with you."

Mary began crying loudly and Deimos smirked, standing. He then walked to David and turned to Mary, "Now you know why I am here Mary but don't worry I won't hurt you or your kids."

Mary looked at him with wide eyes and he continued, turning to look at David, "Oh no David I will not hurt them BUT I will do this."

Deimos whipped around, two wands in his hand. A black spell shot out of each wand, one attacking Mary and the other the three children on the ground.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" David was struggling wildly. But Mary and the kids looked fine a second later.

Deimos turned to David, "Come on David, you did not think that I would allow your wife and kids to grow older and plot their vengeance against me? Their magic is gone – they are simple muggles now."

David looked a little appeased though still upset. Deimos smirked and walked around David, "As for you, I am thinking that my army needs a target practice."

"No.. please, please kill me. Sire!" David looked terrified.

Deimos laughed and laughed some more.

"You, midget deserve to wipe the soles of my boots for the rest of your life. Be happy that I do not feed you to my acromantulas. Legionaries, take him to Red and Blade."

The five me bowed. One of them slapped David in the face knocking him out before the other four unstrapped him and the six disappeared. Deimos turned to look at the woman for a second before snapping his fingers causing her bonds to fall off. She ran over to her kids undoing their bonds and looking at Deimos in fear and defiance.

Deimos smirked at her before reaching into his pocket and retrieving three stacks of notes, "Here are some euros. Take them and forget your husband."

with that he disappeared leaving a broken family behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry. Not much action in this chapter but lots of explanation. Halfway through, you might wonder if Harry is truly dark but not to worry, he is deliciously dark. Next chapter will feature loads of action and maybe some more explanation.

I am having a TON of fun writing this story. I hope you like reading it as much as I like writing it – let me know if you do!

By the way, I have been writing another dark Harry story which features Harry as Alex Evans, Voldemort's assassin → Read Wanted for more action!

Review! Review! Review as usual!

Chapter 7

Three days later, the kids – Lily, Charles, Holly, Anemone and Godric were sitting next to a tree in one of the few clear areas left of the Hogwarts grounds.

"I win. Hoorah!" Godric jumped and did a little dance. Lily rolled her eyes as Godric's Queen pulled a sword and beheaded her king.

"When have you ever lost Godric?" Lily asked absently as she pulled on a strand of her hair. Charles hummed in agreement, staring at the rows and rows of tents everywhere.

"Nah not really. Mum says dad is really good at chess too though he won't play against me" Godric replied in a whiny voice as he sat back down.

Anemone rolled her eyes as she looked up from the book she was reading, "Dad doesnt... woah, what is _he_ doing?"

The four instantly looked in the direction Anemone was looking and found Deimos walking into the Forbidden forest.

Instantly Charles stepped up as the leader of the gang and commented, "The Forbidden forest? Come on guys."

They quickly rushed after Charles even as Anemone began a rant, "Charles! We arent allowed in the Forbidden forest! If mum found out..."

Holly quickly shushed her as she pulled Anemone into the forest, "He might hear us! Shut up!"

Anemone sent Holly a look but didn't say anything more in favor of sticking as s group as they followed Deimos. Instead, she found her brother and put an arm in his as they headed deeper into the forest.

Deimos smirked to himself as he felt the kids following him. He knew they were curious and he intended to indulge them. And so he headed deeper and deeper into the forest, the sun setting just as he neared the large tree that marked the entrance to his abode.

Stopping there, he casually sat down on a snipped tree trunk just as the kids arrived.

Charles stopped suddenly making Lily and Holly bump into him when he saw Deimos casually sitting on a tree trunk, blowing out smoke from his cigar. His eyes grew wide as he felt the others step to his side, all with caught-red-handed looks on their faces.

"What are you doing here, Deimos?" Holly, being the boldest of the group, asked.

Deimos looked around lovingly at the impending darkness in the forest and said, "I like it here. Lets say, I have a _vested_ interest in the Forbidden forest."

Anemone shared a glance with Lily and Godric while Deimos stood from his trunk and began inching towards them. Merely a few feet from them, he dropped his cigarette and crushed it with his right foot, twisting the tip of his shoe directly over the crackling tip of the cigarette.

"Kids let me tell you a story. Sit." Deimos snapped his fingers and six tree trunks appeared around a small fire. Deimos sat down first before the others gingerly took their own seats.

As soon as thy sat, Deimos snapped his fingers this time making a small cooler appear near the fire. Opening it grabbed a firewhiskey. The others grabbed butterbeers though they exchanged suspicious glances.

Deimos snorted and took a large sip, "See, not poisoned."

Holly and Godric turned slightly red in embarrassment as they popped the bottles open.

"What did you want to tell us?" Charles asked, swallowing a gulp of butterbeer.

Deimos looked amused at their impatience but didn't say anything. There was some silence before Deimos pointed at a bright twinkle in the night sky.

"Any of you recognize what that is?"

It was Anemone who answered, "Mars, right?"

Deimos looked at her, his eyes unreadable while Godric coughed into his hand, "Know it all."

"Yes, it is Mars. It is unusually bright, no?"

Charles leaned forward, "Deimos, what story?"

"Patience, my dear Charles, is really not your virtue, is it?" Deimos looked right at the boy. He got no response so he sighed and began talking.

"Mars was only this bright once before – twenty years ago. Ask the centaurs" Deimos looked back at the sky.

"What does that have to do with the price of tea in India?"

Deimos looked at Holly interested to know how she knew that expression before continuing.

"Twenty years ago, I was at my prime. I had built an army, I had written books, delved into magics none of you can even imagine. I was so powerful that Dumbledore considered me his number one enemy and Voldemort was terrified of me."

Lily and Charles exchanged silent looks. Deimos seemed to be talking more to himself than them. There was some silence before Deimos stopped looking at the sky and made eye contact with each of them.

"I had a plan you see. Everywhere, the only thing I saw was division. Everything was divided – wizards versus muggles, light versus dark, good versus evil, humans versus creatures. Hell even Hogwarts was divided into Gryffindor versus Slytherin."

He took a long sip of firewhiskey.

"I decided that was going to change. I was going to build a nation in which everyone had their place based solely on merit. It was going to be a nation in which there would only be freedom, no pain. A nation in which every"

His voice was so mesmerizing. The kids looked at Deimos keenly as he somehoe maintained eye contact with each of them.

"creature would be treated the same as a human. A nation in which muggles would not be scums of the Earth. They would be trained and given jobs to do. A nation in which there would be no boundaries between light and dark and not good and evil."

The butterbeers were long forgotten as the kids stared at Deimos.

"A nation in which people wouldn't have to get the permission of their pureblood families to follow through on their goals. A nation in which the blood line one is born in doesnt matter – only what they do is important. A nation in which the supreme governing body would never be corrupt. A nation in which a structured militarized code of organization would exist, with each person magically bound to follow their upper's orders."

He took a deep breath, making sure the kids were still staring at him closely. The sole light in the area was from the fire and it seemed to magnify Deimos's face and particularly the intensity of his emerald eyes.

"A nation in which disobedience would be met with punishment – distributed equally to all those involved, no greater or lesser than what they deserve. A nation in which people would be HAPPY! A nation where PEOPLE WOULDNT HAVE TO SUFFER! A NATION IN WHICH FREEDOM WAS GUARANTEED!"

Deimos's voice grew progressively louder and then suddenly it dropped to a whisper, breaking the kids from their hypnotic states.

"A utopia on this land."

Charles was the first to speak, his voice dry, "It... it sounds like a fantasy."

Deimos smirked at him before saying, "Sacrifices would have to be made Charles, but the concept is very achievable. A nation where noone is unhappy can be made but it will take effort."

"What... what would you have to do?" Holly asked innocently.

Deimos glanced at her, "Crime needs to be met with punishment Holly. Disobedience with punishment. Eventually people will accept and like the new order of the day – one in which they are free to do whatever they like, as long as the community is maintained."

There was some silence at that statement as everyone pondered. Eventually it was Anemone who asked smartly, "If you had such a noble goal in mind, why were you thought of as the most powerful dark lord ever?"

Deimos laughed at that and laughed some more.

"Anemone, anemone. You see, people are afraid of power. They think that power corrupts and destroys people especially when paired with knowledge. But Anemone, I am like you."

She looked disbelieving.

Deimos nodded earnestly, "Yes Anemone, I am like you. I thirst for knowledge. Before I was seventeen, I knew more than anyone – even Dumbledore. I studied the light arts, the gray arts and even the dark arts and you know what I found – no differences in them. They were all the same in my eyes - everything was magic. Only the way magic was used differed."

"And your methods?" Godric pointed out gruffly.

Deimos turned to him, his eyes shining, "Oh yes young Godric, my methods. My methods can be crass to your tastes but never without reason. I like to fight fire with fire, water with water, air with air. If a person casts a killing curse at me, I will fire one back. If a person betrays me, I will behead them. But at the same time, if a person casts a tickling charm at me, I will throw a tickling charm back. I loathe unnecessary violence – something that Voldemort never learned to control."

The kids looked at Deimos silently, each lost in their own thoughts. Deimos let them think as he finished off his firewhiskey. It was Lily who broke the silence finally, "Deimos, why are you telling us this?"

Deimos looked at her appraisingly, "Very good question, Lily. Very good question indeed."

He made eye contact with each of them again, making Godric and Holly fidget slightly.

"I have an offer for you." he let the silence hang for a second before continuing, "Join me as my elite warriors. You will be the top in a new class of life. I assure you, I will take over this country and the world, bringing a new age to it. It is your prerogative whether you join now as my elite warriors or whether you are conquered later and reduced to slaves."

instantly shock traveled through the group as though they had never expected that. In his mind, Deimos snorted. He had been working the kids since he had met them for this moment.

"You want us to go against our families, our parents to join you?" The skepticism in Charles's voice was loud and clear.

Deimos shook his head, "Oh no, my boy, never. I want you to do what you think is correct. Think of what will happen when Voldemort is defeated – Dumbledore will take over and ensure that no one learns or even hears about what he terms as dark arts. And think of if Voldemort takes over, he will destroy the world in allowing free reign to the monsters he calls his death eaters with their unnecessary violence. I am simply offering you a choice. Ultimately, it is up to you."

"You are easily trusting with all this information. What if we tell our parents what you told us? So sure we will join you?"

Deimos nodded again casually, "Actually yes. I have been keeping an eye on the five of you. Ever since the first day I met you, I have noticed your displeasure with the current status quo. You have been eager to jump at me from the start to see how my view of the world was different and most importantly. all five of you want to see what you are fighting against. Since birth, you have been told of darkness and Voldemort. You are taught light spells in school and practice them against each other but never once have you actually seen the darkness. It intrigues you, does it not?"

The five looked at him, mesmerized as they nodded at once. Deimos smirked and scooted back in his chair, satisfied with the job he had done. The kids sat in silence for a while before the brashest, Godric said in a small voice, "I agree."

The other four looked at him in surprise while Deimos let a small grin appear on his face. He knew he had won. Sure enough, the other four gave him their agreement very quickly.

Deimos clapped his hands in glee as he stood up quickly. As soon as the others stood, Deimos said, "Excellent, you shall each come in front of me, one by one to receive my mark. It is a tool which you and I can use to communicate as well as for me to summon you. It is also something I can use to find out if you ever betray me so be warned."

The kids all nodded before watching as Charles stepped up first. Deimos pulled a black wand out of his pocket and pointed at the ground in front of him, "Kneel and present your left hand."

Charles nodded and knelt right in front of Deimos. For his part, Deimos looked at the boy and pushed up the sleeve of his left hand, revealing the pale white skin. He pressed the tip of the wand a little above the wrist and said, "This will hurt."

Charles nodded, his jaw tightening slightly. Deimos smirked slightly before hissing. A thin red beam came from his wand and hit Charles's arm, carving in an intricate pattern to form the snakes and the inverted pentagram. Once it was done, the mark issued a golden light before retreating into the arm, revealing clear skin again.

"Where... where did it go?" Charles looked surprised.

Deimos smirked, "It will not be revealed unless you want it to be and when you do, it will not be visible to any other person not in my service."

Charles nodded a little amazed as he moved aside, letting Holly come over.

Deimos put the mark on the other four before saying, "Excellent. Now, we will come up with a plan to train and acquaint you to my world tomorrow. Go back to Hogwarts now."

They five nodded seriously to Deimos before Lily asked sheepishly, "Er... how do we get back?"

Deimos looked really amused and snapped his fingers. A small red ball of light appeared and began moving towards the castle, "Follow it."

once the five were gone, Deimos whistled a small tune as he entered his palace grounds. It was nearing three in the morning and no one was anywhere as he walked through the courtyard. Entering the palace, he ignored several guards raising their hands in salute, choosing instead to move to his quarters. He glanced at Viola for a second, finding her asleep in the cage, before opening one of the many doors in his quarters and entering.

The room was a museum of sorts that Deimos had bult very early in his career. Large open windows showcased the training ground near the palace, currently pitch black. Deimos flicked his wand, making the tied emerald curtains fall over the windows, blocking outside view. Then he turned to survey the room. It was exactly like he had left it years ago. On one side of the room was a fireplace surrounded by black leather couches and glass center tables. On the other side was a neatly ordered display of objects, all protected inside glass and warded against intruders.

It was Deimos's most prized collection – items that he had collected in his extensive travels of the world, particularly items he considered too valuable to place in the public library of the palace let alone his own private library.

He walked over to one of the displays, showcasing a thin book inside. It was dark blue, almost black in color and had slanted golden writing on the top. Deimos opened the case and gently withdrew the book from the little pillow it was housed on. Taking it to the couches, he sat in the regal armchair facing the door and looked at the book.

On the top, it said, _Aut Vincere Aut Mori_, either to conquer or to die. Deimos's fingers trailed over the writing before he opened the book gently. No sooner did he do so did an apparition of a regal man with beady black eyes and a sword on the hip appear out of the book. He looked around strangely before turning to Deimos.

Deimos waved his hand, motioning for the man to take a seat. They looked at each other for a while before the man spoke in Latin, "_Deimos, why have you summoned me?_"

Deimos looked at the man curiously before speaking, also in Latin, "_To tell you of what has happened __in the last twenty years, old friend."_

"_Twenty years! I only saw you a few weeks back!"_

Deimos said dryly, "_That is because time does not change here. Listen while I tell you of my imprisonment."_

It was half an hour later that Deimos was sipping a glass of scotch and looking at the other man, "_And just now, I have inducted my nieces and nephews into my camp.."_

"_What has happened to your plans, Harry?" _the man looked curious.

Deimos drained his glass and looked at the apparition, "_Merely delayed, old friend, merely delayed. I have promised Dumbledore that I shall take care of his Voldemort problem. Once that is done, I shall take care of him. And then I shall rule the world! hahaha"_

The other man laughed as well, both their cackles echoing through the silence of the night.


End file.
